The Forbidden Love, Enemy, and Earth
by JapXzoAPH
Summary: It's been a month since the Axis went back to their world and nothing happend since. The appearance of the Evil Apocalypse in the real world changes that and they want Sam for some reason. Sam needs to get to the countries for help before something bad happens, but how are Japan and Sam's feelings for each other get affected by this. Rating changed for language and some scenes.
1. The comeback of Evil

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime/other references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up along of some random people's names. I'm also not typing the character's accents.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone, TV, or computer"_

**(Author Note)**

"_Titles"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The comeback of Evil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tuesday August 7, 2012 11:57 AM, Sam's House_

*Sam's POV*

"_What is that?! Is that a sandwich?!"_

"_No!"_

"_That's a sandwich, isn't it?! Where did you get a sandwich?!"_

"_Leeeave me alone!"_

"Oh Smashtasm. Always making me laugh."**[1]** It's been a month, okay, tomorrow is going to be a month since Germany, Italy, and Japan left my world. It's been a little tough because during that, I've actually fell in love with Japan! I just had a little fangirl crush on him like any other fangirl would, but this is the first time I actually love someone! I even feel guilty sleeping with my Kakashi plush! Yes, I sleep with a plushie and I bet a lot of fangirls/guys do that too. Or maybe a body pillow. This is so getting off topic! I was saying that I'm a teen that hasn't been in love or hasn't even dating before finally loves a guy, but he's in another world. It can never come true! I really need to stop being sad and face the facts of the important matters. There hasn't been any word on who brought them here in the first place and the other countries are giving up. 'Sweat drop'. '_I knew this would happen. This is making me depressed. Twelve o'clock news, here I come!' _"Jack, get off my lap." Jack, who is my other cat that hasn't met the Axis since he was gone with my older sister because she can be evil like that. She can be nice at times too, but most of the time... yeah. Jack is my only way to act like Japan's here. He's like Tama, except he has a cute white mustache, a long tail, he doesn't eat tuna, and he can't talk. I wish he can. That would be totally badass! So I get up to get the remote to change the news to have a little headache. I must be sitting down too long.

"_Right now, there is something strange going on at the parks of Winter and Springside County!" _A random news reporter said from the Winter Village park district park parking lot across from the playground that had the machine to make a portal to the Hetalia world.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.I just wanted to get Persona 4 Arena today.

"_Early this morning, people, well, guys in biker like clothing started to appear in parks and around Winter and Springside County! Willow park_**(wooden/skate park from the last story)**_, Spring Hill park, Noble park, Final Smash park, and the Winter Village park district that is right behind me! They're not letting anyone near these parks! Especially this one! The good thing is that they haven't hurt anyone yet!" _I looked behind him to see a lot of those bancho guys from last month and two kids, that might be my height, with black cloaks. They had light purple hair in a style like Nu-13 from Blazblue, except for the long piece of hair in the back, ahoge, and their hair is a little more curled. One of them has a gold eye batch thing (**with a black outline like Ciel's contact seal from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji)** on his right eye.**(Dread)** The other one had his on his left eye.**(Despair) **The one with the eye batch on his right eye made a hand motion to the reporter to come by him. _"I don't know if I should go over there."_

"Don't you go over there!" I yelled at the TV.

"_We just want to say something reporter dude!" _The right eye batch kid**(Dread)** shouted.

"_Yeah! We're not going to do anything bad!" _The other one**(Despair)** shouted. The reporter walked over there with uncertain movements.

"No, you idiot! The bancho guys are going to kill you or maybe do something sexual if they swing that way which I have no right to imagine that yaoi goodness right now!" I yelled to the TV.

He got over to the twins when the one with the right eye batch took the microphone. _"Okay, listen up to all you people watching this little news program! We are the Evil Apocalypse and we are not going to harm anyone except if they use force! That means the police and above!" _The other one took the microphone.

"_Yeah! These guys are like, assassins! Nobody wants to mess with assassins!" _The other one took the microphone back.

"_We are looking for the girl who knows the 'countries.' You know who you are and we know who you are. So just come here and this will be all over. Now beat it reporter dude.'_

"_O-Okay!" _The reporter said and ran back to where he was. _"As they said, they are looking for 'a girl who knows the 'countries.'" This is probably a code word for something but, that is just a guess"_

The picture got smaller when the news room came into view. _"This is an interesting thing Sora. We just got word that this news is broadcasting all over the world and the president is getting phone calls from all over the world too." _A news lady said. Seriously, lady. That kind of sounds like you don't care for the lives of people. I hate it when the good news people get sick. I should have checked Facebook first instead of Youtube-

**Knock, knock, knock! **

"Pasta!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat, knocked over one of my Kakashi figures, and Jack growls.**[2]** Those knocks were FrUKen loud! _'Oh no! Don't let it be them! I'm too young to die!'_

**Knock, knock knock! Random door bell music~ **With Jack growling again and standing/sitting or whatever, by my door.

_'? What kind of killer rings the door bell?'_ I hate that music installed door bell.

**Door opens. **"Samantha!? Samantha Dusk!? Are you in here?!" a deep voice said. "I hear a TV and growling!"

I'm frozen where I'm standing with a growling cat. The front door was locked! So how did they... Wait. I got the mail earlier today and forgot to lock the door. Well THAT doesn't help me in this situation! And people call me smart. This only happens on Cops! I got the courage to peek though my door to see who it was. It was a muscled guy with dirty blonde hair, cut military style and was in a tuxedo. His eyes, from what I could see, were blue and he was about five-seven or taller. There were two other guys behind him that had black sun glasses on their heads and wore tuxedos too. One with wild brown hair with brown eyes, and had a slight tan. The other one had black hair that was tied up under his skull and went almost mid spine and had brown eyes. The one with the blond hair turned my way. "Are you Samantha?" he asked me as I was behind my door.

It took me a couple of seconds to answer. "Y-Yes."

"There's no need to be scared. We're from the Secret Military Agent Force here in Illinois. We need to speak to you on something very important." Blondie said. "I'm Captain Rufus Loveheart. These two are Reno Lee", he pointed at the guy with brown hair, "and Michaelis Sebastian." He pointed to the black haired guy. I opened my door and Jack jumped out of my room and walked away from the men while growling. "It seems you know already."

_'Omg. Michaelis Sebastian. No, Sam. He's not as sexy as the anime one and Michaelis is the first name.' _"W-What would you need me for?" I questioned them. "How do I know that what you're saying is true?"

Rufus put his right hand to his chin and looked down. "You're right. We are a secret force. So secret that they don't talk about us, but we don't have time to talk about that! We know that you are the one they are looking for!"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound like I didn't have anything to do with this.

"We got video of you and some other people at the Winter Village Park District park on July 7 of this year." Reno said. **(His voice sounded like Reno from Final Fantasy VII.)**

"It seems that you were fighting one of those guys that were shown one TV." Michaelis said. **(He has a southern accent and could be a voice of a vampire from Monster High.)** How the hell did they get that?

"How is there video of that?!" I asked while shocked.

"There was a teacher in the high school that took the video on his phone and called the police." Rufus said. "When the police came, they decided that the video shouldn't be with him and should be with the higher ups, which is us. So they got a copy of the video and deleted the one on his phone and he swore to never say anything about that incident."

"But how do you that I'm that person, wait, who was the teacher?"

"We are not allowed to give that information out, but we found that you were the own by looking at the student documents in the school." Michaelis said.

"Oh, that works then." I said. "But why did you wait until now to come here? Wouldn't it be natural to come here when you found out?"

"We were, but we were staying close by the next morning when you arrived and decided not to after we saw those guys with you go into that portal thing." Reno said.

"So, who were those guys anyways?" Rufus asked.

"You wouldn't really believe me." I sighed after saying that.

"Try me." Rufus said.

"Alright. I need to get something in here to show you, so-"

"We don't want you to try anything funny, so we'll be coming closer." Rufus said.

"Seriously, dude?"

"Yes I'm serious-"

"You really had to say it like that? That's just creepy. I'm seriously doubting you guys now."** (Try reading this part like Naruto questioned Kakashi at the end of "The Will of Fire" movie.) **

Rufus blushed. "I-It wasn't supposed to sound like that at all!"

Reno sighed with his head down and his hands in his pockets. "You did it again captain."

"Maybe we should talk instead." Michaelis said.

"No!" Rufus shouted. "I'm the captain and I'm going to talk!" While all this I got Hetalia volume one. "Hey!" He pointed at me when I came back. "Did you just ignore us?!"

"Kind of, since the world is in chaos and I want you guys to believe me. Oh, I can't even try to escape because I can't open my window so, here." I said while showing them the Hetalia book. "The name is Hetalia and it's about personifications of the countries and their days. This is Germany, Italy and Japan. They came here last month by, I guess, those guys at the park. I helped them get back to their own world." They stared at the book for a while.

"Now I see why you thought that we weren't going to believe you." Reno said.

"But we are because of those guys at the park now." Michaelis said.

"Are your parents around?" Rufus asked me.

"Nope." I answered. "They're at work."

"Okay then." Rufus started. "But you have to come to our base so they we can come up with a plan to deal with those guys. You can call your parents, right?"

"I have to go to your Secret Military-"

"Just call it the SMAF." Rufus interrupted me.

"The SMAF? Why are you creepy?" I asked Rufus.

"Now what's creepy about me?!" Rufus asked, blushing again.

"Why couldn't you name yourselves the Secret Agent Military Force?! It would be SAMF and not something creepy like SMAF?!"

"And what's so creepy about SMAF?!"

"S and M are together." I said flatly.

Rufus facepalmed. "Why are teenagers like that these days?"

"Because we need information like that so we don't run into anything that would cause us harm or just want to be perverted. I'm mostly the first one with fifteen percent of the second one. Or if that's not the reason for some, then it's just to find anything on that and get in trouble with the law."

"Smart response, sweetheart." Michaelis said.

"Uh, thanks." I said. _'What guy calls a teenage girl sweetheart?'_ "While I was saying. You guys want me to call my parents and say 'Hello mom or dad. I have to go with some military guys because they found out that we had people from an anime and need my help.'"

"Sure. If that's what you want to say." Rufus said.

_'Is this a bad joke?'_ I thought. "Oookay then. I'll just do that."

**Some minutes later**

"There. All done." I said. "They didn't like it, but I convinced them. I was even going to call Italy to tell him that this is going on."

"You know the president of Italy?" Rufus said. Michaelis elbowed him. "I mean, you can contact him?"

"Yep. And there hasn't been a bad charge on my phone from those calls." I said. "I'll call him now if you want."

"Okay, go a head with that." Reno said.

* * *

_Madrid, Spain in what ever time_

*Third Person POV*

"Hurry up dumbass! I don't want to be late!" Romano said to Italy.

"I'm hurrying Romano!" Italy cried. His phone began to ring and saw it was Sam. He picked up his phone. "Hey Sam! How are you?!"

"_Not great. When is your next meeting?"_

"It's tomorrow in Maine in America! But why do you want to know?" Italy asked.

"_I need to know because-"_

Romano came back into the room. "Hey! Get off the phone we need to go!"

"But Romano!" Italy cried. "Sam needs something important!"

"I bet it can wait, so lets go!" Romano shouted as he took Italy's phone and ended the call.

* * *

_Now to where Spain's at... in the car_

Phone rings and Spain answers. "Hola."

"_Hey Spain! I need to talk to you right now!" _Sam said.

"Who are you?" Spain asked.

"_It's Sam from that other Earth that helped Italy, Germany, and Japan."_

"Oh, hola. You have a pretty voice!"

"_Uh, really? Thanks I guess. Argh! That's not important! I need to tell you that those evil-"_

"Not you too?!" Romano yelled.

"Romano. I'm having an important phone call right now."

"It can wait! We are running late!"

"But we are in a car!"

"Don't care!" Romano took Spain's phone and never got the message.

* * *

_Back at Sam's place_

*Sam's POV*

_'I can't believe that Romano hung up both of the calls.' _I thought. My face expression had the 'Are you serious?' look for both of the calls.

"I'm guessing that something happened during the calls then." Rufus said.

"Yeah. Stupid Romano." I said. "I don't think they know what's going on, but they're going to a meeting in Maine."

"Where in Maine?" Rufus said.

"Idk." I admitted.

"What does that mean?" Rufus asked. " Wait, never mind that. I guess we have to go without telling them. Get the bag Reno."

"Why do I have to get the bag?" Reno asked.

"Because I said so." Rufus said. Reno went to get "the bag".

"The bag?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"It's just a bag for you to put your stuff in that you need when you come with us." Michaelis said.

"Okay. Sounds nice." I said. Reno came back.

"Here it is." Reno said as he handed the bag to Rufus. The bag was like a sports bag. It was black with 'FBI' in white letters.

"Good. Now put what ever you in here that you need. Clothes, pajamas, tooth brush, tooth paste, candy since I see some in your room, and a computer or any device that gets internet." Rufus said to me as he gave me the bag.

"Why does it say FBI?" I asked as I looked at the bag.

"Don't ask." Rufus said.

"We ran out of our own one day and the FBI had extras." Michaelis said.

"Er, okay." I said. I'll get packin." I put the bag in my room to look for some clothes. It's summer so, Rainbow Dash shirt, Sailor Saturn shirt, Kon shirt, blue shorts, black shorts, pink shorts, socks, strawberry deodorant, and other clothing things. I had to run the bathroom at the other side of the house for my tooth-brush and tooth paste. Run back to my room for my computer, mouse, and charger. Good thing there two sides of the bag. One for my electronic things and the other for the other things. I'm missing one thing. I stared at my Kakashi plush. I'm not sure if I should bring him or not. I don't want him to get ruined. _'I need a substitute!'_ I looked over to some other plushies on my dresser and saw a Chococat plush. _'Found it.'_ I picked up the plush and put it in the bag and zipped it shut. I put my hair up in a pony tail and leaned out of the door way. "Should I bring my phone just in case? It doesn't have internet though."

"Does it have a tracking device on it?" Michaelis asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Then sure." Michaelis said.

" Coolio." I said as a put the phone in the bag and started to head out of my room.

"Oh, the inside of the limo is cold, so you might what to bring a light jacket if you have one." Reno said.

I pulled one of my 'wtf faces.' "Wait, you guys came in a limo? Aren't you guys suppose to be secret and not be out in the open like that?"

"Yes, but it's relaxing in the limo." Rufus said.

"Does that have to do with the tuxedos?" I asked.

"No, it's just Tuxedo Tuesday." Rufus said plainly.

"... Forget I asked." I said as I walked back into my room to put on my black and gray striped jacket that only reached to my stomach. "There. Anything else?"

"Nope, that should be it that you need to bring. So lets go." Rufus said as Reno walked out the door. "and don't forget to lock the door." I wish I could growl at him.

"I'll get that for you." Michaelis said as he held out his hand to carry my bag.

"T-Thank you." I said with a tiny shutter. I tried to hide it, but he smirked at me. _'Really? Don't you dare smirk at me you Sebastian imposter!'_

"It's no problem." Michaelis said as he took my bag and walked out the door.

I sighed. "Oh well." I whispered to myself and put on my new boy shoes which were black, gray, and light green. I hate that kind of green. "Bye cats." I locked the door, shut it, and walked to the limo. It was a normal black limo with another guy driving. _'They never said anything about this guy.'_ The inside of it had black seats that were across from each other. It seems that only two people can fit to a side. _'Damn it. I think I'm starting to have a fear of men. I can already feel my face turning red.' _Of course I had to sit by Michaelis and across from Rufus. The limo started and drove off.

"We are going to the park to let you see what's going on there for yourself," Rufus said while me eyes widen, "and then we're going back to the base-

"Please don't!" I said shaking.

"Why not?" Rufus's voice darkened a little.

"I can't deal with them right now. All of this is going by to quick." I said, still shaking. There are FrUKen killer perverts over there. Not one, but a whole FrUKen bunch!

They looked at each other with confused faces. "If it makes you feel better, we'll just go to the base." Reno said.

"Thanks." I replied back.

Rufus pressed a little red button to the side of him and spoke into a speaker. "Change in plans. We're going to the base."

"Roger." Said the speaker, well, probably the guy driving the limo.

Rufus sighed. "I'm not going ask what happened but it looks like you're afraid of them."

I facepalmed myself in my mind. _'You said yourself that there's a video. Even though you couldn't hear anything, the bancho guy dragged me to where Italy was, threw me to the ground, and pointed his claw at us. That should be a perfect reason to be afraid.' _I felt an arm go around me. It was FrUKen Michaelis and he pulled me closer to him. Blushing mode activated.

"Don't worry, darling. We won't let them hurt you." Michaelis said with a smirk. This guy is starting to piss me off and making me uneasy.**[3]**

"Hey! If you're thinking of something inappropriate, you're going to get fired Michaelis!" Rufus said angrily.

"I'm trying to comfort her. She's terrified." Michaelis said.

"Release your arm, now!" Rufus commanded. Michaelis did just that.

* * *

_Some time later because there's no clock in the back of the limo and the time isn't important right now_

Rufus and Reno stepped out of the limo and Reno helped me get out of said limo.

"This is our base!" Rufus said while extending his right arm. The base is a big, gray, two story building. There were metal gates surrounding the area with a yellow entering gate that we passed to get in here. Five airplanes here, some shooting areas there. Yep, military base. But the building looks a little like an office building. Michaelis got the bag from the back and is with the rest of us. "Okay, now we have some important work to do." And we're off to the building.

"I guess you're wondering why the building is so plain, right?" Reno asked me. I nodded. "Well, the reason we have Military and Agent in our name is because this is a military base and an agent agency. We have soldiers for war and agents for secret missions like if we need a spy or something like that."

"That's cool." I said while following them. "So it's kind of like Power Rangers Time Force?"

"Sure, if that's what you're going to compare it to." Reno said.

The inside of the building looked like somewhere an agent would looked. The floor and the walls were a shiny white color with some light blue lines on the ground. There was a woman, who was about in her late twenties or could be in her late thirties or forties because everyone looks younger than they are to me so it's going to be twenties, was at an office desk when she saw us. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit was a dark red blazer with a matching tie and a dark red skirt. She was also sporting some black high heels. Oh pasta. I never thought I would say "sporting" when talking about fashion. Urgh! I can't believe I'm a girl.

"Captain Loveheart, you're back. This must be Sam." the woman said.

"Yes this is. Sam, this is Alison Trup. She's our-"

"Don't use complicated words that would have her saying what." Reno interrupted Rufus.

"As I was saying, Alison here is one of the people that receives calls that we are needed."

"Sort of like a receptionist." I said

"Yep. That sums it up." Alison said. "I got the latest information on what's happening."

"Good. Let's go to the operation office." Rufus said while walking to a hallway.

"As said on the news, those guys are at Willow, Spring Hill, Noble, Final Smash, and the Winter Village park districtpark. However, two children are at the Winter Village park. Judging by their words and the other guys appearance, we shouldn't rush into things." Alison said.

"We found out that those guys are from another world, well, a Japanese anime world." Rufus said while Alison didn't believe it. "Before you say anything, it's true. I never thought this would happen here in the real world, but it's happening. We just don't know if those guys are responsible for this or those personifications of the countries."

"It's not the countries." I said. "They didn't say anything about someone going after them and there isn't anything about the Evil Apocalypse in Hetalia." We arrived at a door. Yes. A door that Rufus opened. The room looked like America's command center place in Paint it White when the Allies and Axis used their own methods on attacking the Pictonians. It was a little dark, with computers on and motoring screens around the parks.

"I doubt they showed all of the characters yet." Rufus said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't Germany, Italy, or Japan say anything while they were here?"

"You're right. Is there anything else we should know about them?" Rufus said.

"I'm not sure about some of it, but those multiple guys can be killed by either shot or anything else in the head or were the heart should be."

"So we can just kill them off if we get a lot of soldiers?" Michaelis said.

"That would be a good idea, but there could be more of them. There was only one last month and now there's a lot more." I said.

"Then what should we do?" Reno asked.

"It's risky, but is there a way that you can go into that other world Sam?" Rufus asked me.

"Well, there is a way to make a portal to that side, but I don't think that there's any way back here." I said. "I gave Germany something that wouldn't be found there so he can give it to England to see if he can make a way to come here from their world and never heard back."

* * *

_Flashback to a month ago~_

I was alone with Germany in the house while Japan and Italy get their things. "I guess England would want this." I handed Germany a Hetalia tag.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked.

"England wanted something from this world that couldn't be found in your world right?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_End of flashback~_

"We have nothing else. We have to use it." Rufus said. "Wait, isn't the portal at-"

"Were those kids are? Yes." I said.

"Damn. Just as we thought of something." Rufus said as he put his right hand to his chin. It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then Michaelis looked at me.

"How fast can you run, Sam?"

I started to worry. "Why are you asking?"

"We have no other chose. We just have to distract him and then Sam can open up the portal and get those countries to help us." Michaelis said.

"That's a horrible plan, but we have to do it. It's the best we have." Rufus said.

"Wait wait wait wait! Isn't this dangerous?! I'm only fifteen and you guys are telling me that that we have to go there and have them distracted long enough for me to go into the portal! What happens if those perverts see me?! They would go after me!"

"It's the only thing we have!" Rufus said. "And why did you call them perverts?"

"Never mind that part!" I yelled while blushing.

"We need an outfit for you so if you are spotted, you will be safe." Reno said.

"I suggest black pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a light bullet protector under it, and something similar to a biker helmet so they won't know it is you." Rufus said.

"And maybe a dark red skirt with matching gloves." Michaelis added.

"You may need a gun so if one of them gets close to you, you can shoot him." Reno said.

I was so dumbfounded. Is this really the real world or is this some secret anime crossover?

"We have the material here so we can just measure you to get the right size for you." Alison said. Great. Even the chick is part of this.

"Fine. I'm really scared right now, but if it's to save both worlds, I'll do it." Oh my gosh. That sounded like Hannah Montana. I think I'm dying. Get away from me you damn teen idols!

"There's one thing though." Rufus said. Everyone looked at him.

"And what's that." I asked.

"You will have to bring your bag with you. We will put a chip into your computer so we can communicate from other worlds. And when you get there-" My eyes widen when I heard the last part.

* * *

_After all the measuring, planning, and other things. At night _

Rufus gave me a room to sleep in so we would start are plan tomorrow. I'm so not looking forward to the perverts in the way to Hetalia, but it's to save our world and Hetalia. Ha Ha Hannah Montana! I didn't say both worlds! Now be infamous. And get Justin Bieber to go with you! But I'm sadden. I just wanted to get Persona 4 Arena. That's all I wanted. I grabbed Chococat and and went into bed.

* * *

_Next day around eight in the morning_

"Yawn~" I hate mornings. Especially if you have to risk your life in a few hours. **Knock Knock** "Yes?" The door opened and Alison was there.

"Sam. It's time."

"Let me get ready."

* * *

_Okay, two hours later in the FrUKen limo because I can't think of anything and it's eleven at night_

"Okay. Remember that Reno, some other agents, and I will distract them while Michaelis and Sam are going to activate the portal. Sam goes into the portal and gets the other countries to help us." Rufus said. We a nodded our heads in agreement. Plan is that Rufus, Reno, and some other guys(in a military car behind us) distract the bancho guys and the kids on one side and when they, bad guys, have their backs turned, I will activate the portal and go in. Michaelis is they just in case they go after me. I was just up in a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. A dark red skirt, sort of like a female Power Rangers skirt, was add to the design with two dark red gloves. I also had a bullet protector under my clothes, a gun at my side, and a helmet that I was going to put on at the scene. The only thing that stood out was my normal boy shoes. I just hope I don't have to use it. We were close to the park and we stopped. A lot of news people were also there. "Let's go." We went separate ways.

* * *

_Rufus' side_

"Okay you guys! We want to know what you guys are really here for!" Rufus yelled at the bancho guys and the kids with Reno and some other guys behind him. The baddies came forward behind the kids.

"Didn't you guys see the thing yesterday? We want the girl who knows the countries." **Dread** said.

"We want to know who you guys are talking about! We want to get this over with!' Rufus yelled again.

* * *

_With Sam and Michaelis _

"Okay. They're distracted." I said while putting my hand on the cement behind the bench. The computer came up.

"Welcome user. Please select your world destination."

"World destination Hetalia." I said.

"World destination: Hetalia." the computer said. "Destination in Hetalia?"

"Near the world meeting in Maine, United States of America." I hope I said the right words. America can be said so many ways.

"We haven't got much time left, darling. I think that they can't distract them much longer." Michaelis said.

"Is this your destination?" the computer asked. I didn't look at the screen.

"Yes this is my destination!" I said really fast. The blue thing that makes you dizzy top went up a foot in the air and the pole that was in the middle started to glow light blue and extended into a big light blue sparkly oval portal that we wish really was in the real world.**(FOURTH WALL!) **

"Go, Sam!" Michaelis said as I put on my helmet and took my FBI bag. Off I go, running to the portal. Out of the corner of my eye is see one of the twins **(Despair)** look my way.

"Hey! She's going into the portal!" He said as he pointed to me. I ran faster to the portal as the other one grabbed a wood chip at me and hit my left side with somewhat sonic speed. I coughed once in pain as I went through the portal with hearing gun shots. The taste in my mouth scared me though. The taste of iron.

* * *

_With Dread and Despair a couple seconds earlier_

*Third Person*

"Hey! She's going into the portal" Despair said. He didn't know the person going into the portal, but he had the thought that it was the girl they were looking for. Dread got a wood chip of the ground and threw it at Sam wanting to stop her. It hit the target but it was too late. Four bancho guys went through the portal though while Michaelis shooting at them. Killing one of them.

"Why the hell did you throw a wood chip at her?" Despair asked his twin.

"I thought it would be enough to stop her. The boss didn't want her hurt and besides, human female teenagers are weak. The soldiers will get her." Dread said.

"If you say so. But if the boss yells at us, it's your fault!" Despair yelled.

"Hey! If you guys are done arguing, we can finish this now!" Rufus yelled.

"Sorry. We really don't want to fight you now." Dread said.

"We need to talk to our boss to see what he wants to do since our target got away." Despair.

"What do you even want from her?! Just because she knows those countries, you want to go after her! It was your fault that they came here in the first place!" Rufus yelled.

"Oh, that's not it at all." Dread said. "We just used the countries to find her. She has more use for us than just knowing the countries."

"And what is that?" Reno asked.

"We're not going to tell you vital information like that. We just want to take over this world and our world. There's just some things in the way though. One is the countries and the second one is Sam." Despair said.

"So that's why Sam called you perverts." Reno said.

"That was totally not us!" Dread yelled.

"Yeah, that was someone else on our side!" Despair yelled. "That stupid pervert is going to pay for blaming us for that." he mumbled.

* * *

_To somewhere evil _

"Well, this is something." A man said as he tapped his left hand's fingers on the chair he was sitting on.

"Should we send one of the messages, my lord?" Chaos asked.

"Not yet." the boss said. "Lets see if the soldiers can capture her and then we can decide what message we can send."

"Yes, my lord." Chaos said.

The boss took out a piece of paper. "The only thing that is similar is the height, maybe the bust too, but the height is the only thing that's similar. You've done a great job, my sweet. Muhahahaha" On the paper was a picture of a girl with the word 'Match' in green letters. That girl was Sam.

* * *

**[1] Video that goes to this is called "[MMDxAPH] Give me that sandwich!" but no quotations. If you want to see all the videos of the series, it's called Smashtasm.**

**[2] I usually yell random words or noises when something scares me, so that's were this comes from. And for some reason, one of my cats actually growls at the front door no matter who it is.**

**[3] ****Blood Dupre anyone?**

**That was to long of a wait. I had major writer's block and I apologizes. I had to speed it up in the middle though and put a lot of lines breakers. And now for some random things that I have to say. One, there was a Brony on Hot in Cleveland. Two, Power Rangers are getting back into my life. Three, Prussia rocks at the broom guitar. Four, the game Hyperdimension Neptunia is getting an anime and I'm so excited! Five, there might be a sequel to this story that I stared in my head after watching a Monster High movie. I just have to finish this story faster than the story before this. Please review! **


	2. A lot of rage and dissing?

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime/other references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up along of some random peoples names. I'm also not typing the character's accents. I never been to Maine and I suck at writing sounds that injured people make.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone, TV, or computer"_

**(Author Note)**

"_Titles"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A lot of rage and dissing?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sam's POV*

"Squeak!" I squeaked in surprised as I landed on the ground on my feet. Then I fell in pain that was around my stomach. Note to self, never underestimate evil little children that are personifications of something or else they will throw stuff at you at a very high-speed. I quickly looked around me to find myself in an anime forest. _'It looks like I made it to Hetalia. Now I need to find the countries somehow.' _That's when I saw a road less than a mile in front of me. It was only natural to go there. I could get some help. As I moved to the road, the area were I was hit started to hurt again. I have no time for this pain and moved slowly to the road.

* * *

_Close by, in a van_ _that is driving_ _up a swirly hill _**[1]**

*Third Person POV*

"Okay, can someone tell me why we're in Maine?" South Korea said. In this rental van, while staying for the meeting in America, are China(driver), Japan(shot gun), South Korea, Taiwan(both in the middle), Hong Kong, and Macau(both in the back). They were all in suits except for Taiwan. She was in her normal outfit.

"Aiyah! We already discussed this!" China said. "America's boss didn't want France and England near him because of what happened last month, so we were meeting in Nevada but, there are fires there and nobody wants England near fires, so that's where Maine comes in."

"Not my fault it's confusing." Korea said.

"You think everything's confusing." Taiwan said.

"I do not!" Korea yelled.

"Yes, you do!" Taiwan yelled.

"Hey! No fighting in the van!" China yelled.

During all of this, Japan was starting to have a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He looked up and saw a figure near the left side of the road up ahead of them holding their left side with their left hand out like they need help. "Stop the car!"

China slammed on the brakes and the car stopped. Japan and China got out of the car and ran across the road with Taiwan and Korea behind them. China got to the person first.

"Are you okay?!" China asked. _'What's with this strange energy?'_

"Please, get the helmet off." The person said quietly and in pain.

Japan's eyes widen. He knew this voice very well. "S-Sam?" China took off the helmet and the person was indeed Sam. Her eyes were filled with tears and pain and there was blood running from her lower lip and dripping off her chin as well as the helmet. "What happened?!"

"They came back." Sam said in pain.

"Who's they and what is going on?!" Taiwan yelled.

"That guy from last month, nnh, but there are clones of him." Sam said while breaking the sentence with pain. "I'm not sure, nnh, if I was followed."

Taiwan went to her side. "I'll help you up." Just then, three red lights flashed about a foot or two away and three soldiers appeared in a pose that says 'We're going to kill you.' Everyone was startled by their appearance.

"Who are these crazy people?!" Korea yelled.

"They look exactly like the one from last month!" Japan said in a surprised voice. "We have to either hit their heart or head." He looked back at Sam and Taiwan. Sam had a terrified look in her eyes that hurt Japan's heart. "Mei, stay with Sam!"

Taiwan jumped a little after hearing Japan yell. "I will."

Hong Kong and Macau were out of the van with China's wok and Japan's katana. They threw them at the two when the soldiers ran towards China, Japan, and Korea. China blocked one of the soldiers claws with Sam's helmet and started to battle him with it. Japan caught his katana and Korea caught China's wok when the other two attacked. Japan stabbed the one he was fighting right through the heart real quick, but with Korea though, he was having trouble with the wok. He and China stood side by side with each other.

"I think this belongs to you." Korea said to China as he handed China's wok to him.

"Thanks. Do you want this?" China asked as he handed Korea the helmet.

"Sure." Korea said as they switched weapons. Japan was fighting another soldier while China and Korea fought the same one.

Back to the girls, Sam wasn't feeling well. All the fear she was facing along with the pain in her stomach, this was NOT a good day. "Taiwan... there's a gun... under my shirt... on the right of me." Sam said to Taiwan. "Use it." Sam was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach tightly.

"Are you okay?!" Taiwan asked Sam.

"I-" That's when she turned her head away from Taiwan and threw up some blood on the grass and had a little coughing fit.

"Sam!" Taiwan yelled and the others looked at them as Hong Kong and Macau ran their way.

"There's.. A note.. In the bag.. In.. the right side.. That.. will.. ex.. pl...ain..." Sam then passed out while still breathing heavily. Taiwan held her so she won't fall to the ground or into her own blood.

"Sam?! Sam, wake up!" Taiwan yelled to Sam.

Japan couldn't believe his eyes as he saw more blood drip from Sam's mouth as she's out cold. His anger was increasing like fire added to alcohol, meaning, he was really pissed. Japan turned to the soldier, that he was blocking it's attack with his katana, and turned his defense off. He dodged the soldiers attack and sliced it's neck. When the body turned into red and purple dust, Japan lunged at the last soldier and sliced his neck. Japan went back to Sam and Taiwan.

"_I didn't think Japan had that in him." _China thought in his head.

"_Holy crap, I did not invented that anger." _Korea said in his head. China and Korea ran back to the others too.

"Is Sam okay?!" Japan asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Taiwan said. "She's still breathing heavily and she was holding her stomach before she threw up blood and passed out. She also told me that she has a note for us about what's going on."

"I think we should hurry to the world conference. The nurse there should check her to see if something serious is wrong." Macau said.

"Yeah, we should hurry." China said as Macau picked up Sam and they went back to the van. Sam was now in the way back by Hong Kong and Macau while Taiwan looked through Sam's bag to find the note. "Does that gun belong to Sam, Taiwan?"

"Yeah, Oh, I found the note." Taiwan said.

_Dear whatever country that finds this,_

_If you're reading this then I'm either unconscious, kidnapped, or dead. That zombie like guy from last month when Germany, Italy, Japan came to my world is back with a whole bunch of clones of himself. But they aren't the ones behind all of this. Two kids, teenagers, or some young personifications of something, with light purple hair and some sort of gold eye-patch thing, seem like they are in control of them or are just following someones orders. They called themselves 'The Evil Apocalypse'. I'm not sure why, but they're surrounding five parks in my world. I called Italy and Spain to try to inform you guys of this, but someone interrupted both conversations and I couldn't say anything. They only said they wanted me and that's it, so I don't know their main objective is. -Sam_

"The Evil Apocalypse?!" China yelled in surprised.

"You know something about them?" Japan asked China.

"No, but that title sounds familiar." China said. They finally made it to the conference building. "Taiwan and Macau, you come with me. Japan, Korea, and Hong Kong, you go to the others and tell them about this. We'll take Sam to the nurse." They all nodded as they went their ways.

* * *

_Conference room_

"Okay, seriously! Where are they?!" America shouted to everyone in the room.

"I'm surprised that they're not here yet. They're usually here quiet early no matter what." England said.

"I bet they just got into some traffic. That means more time for us-" France said before getting interrupted by England.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, frog!"

"Everyone shut up!" Germany yelled, as he stood up, loud enough so everyone heard him. "If something like that would have happened, they would have told us. We can't conclude on anything bad just yet. We are in a different state so they might have got lost on the way here. I say that we should wait ten more minutes and see if they get here or not."

"I bet they're going to be here any minute." Russia said.

And you know it, BAM! The doors fly open making everyone jump in their seats and waking Greece up. There, in the middle of the door way, were Japan, South Korea, and Hong Kong. All three of them were panting as they were running to get there.

"Dudes, we know you're late, but you didn't have to-"

"We have an emergence!" Japan shouted as he interrupted America.

"What kind of emergence?!" Germany asked.

"That guy from last month's back, but there are clones of him." Japan said.

"Where are they then?! We can kill them easily!" Germany yelled.

"We already defeated them. But that's not all. Sam's here." Japan added.

Germany and Italy had the most shocked faces in the room while the rest had either slightly shocked or confused faces.

"Sam's here? Where is she?" Italy asked.

"She's in the nurse's office, injured and unconscious. China, Taiwan, and Macau are with her." Japan said.

"She's injured?!" Hungary asked in shock as she stood up. "I'll her help her too!" She, Belgium, and Lichtenstein ran out the door to the nurse's office.

"What happened to her and how did she get here?!" Germany asked.

"We don't know how she got injured, but she used the portal." Japan said. " She also wrote a note explaining what's going on." He then read the note out loud.

The countries that knew what Japan was talking about had shocked faces while the rest were thinking, _what the hell is he talking about_. Spain looked at Romano, slightly angered, while Romano looked away from him, whistling softly. Nobody notice that though.

"I don't recall anyone with that kind of description or this 'Evil Apocalypse'." England said.

"Either have I." Germany said. "Does anyone know any of this information?"

The whole room was filled with all sorts of no's.

"But what do they want with this chick anyways? Does she have something that belongs to them?" Prussia asked.

Japan got a little irritated by Prussia's comment about Sam, but he didn't show it. "We don't know that either. The only thing that we can do is to wait until she wakes up."

* * *

_To the __Evil Apocalypse_

"You damn brats!" The evil boss said as he punched Dread and Despair to the cement ground. "I told you not to hurt her!"

"I didn't even do it!" Despair said while crying. "And didn't you want to kill her last month!"

The evil boss let out an angry sigh. "I already explained it to you guys. I was frustrated and didn't think what I was doing and now that I know that she's the one, I want her here and **unharmed!**"

"I only threw a little wood chip at her! How is one little wood chip able to 'harm' her?! Is she extremely fragile or something?"

"Before the soldiers that followed her were defeated, Chaos got word from them that she threw up blood and then passed out. Do you want to know how we know that you were the ones that caused this?"

"N-Not really." Dread said in fear.

"She was holding her stomach were you hit her!" The evil boss then whipped Dread, with a whip, to the chest. "That's for disobeying me! And this," he whipped Dread again. "was for talking back to me! And you Despair," he whipped Despair. "That is for letting him hurt her! You know what! I'm just going to let my anger out on you until I'm done and then you can give those damn humans the message!"

Chaos was watching the scene from where the boss was first at. "My, my, my, I need to be careful of what I do for now on and where I keep my toys. But seeing this makes me lose it."

* * *

_An hour and forty-six minutes later after the soldiers were defeated_

*Sam's POV*

Beeep Beeep Beeep. _'What the hell is that beeping noise? It's annoying. I hate beeping noises. I'm not in the mood to open my eyes and punch whatever is making that noise. I would probably injure myself if I punch anything though. Wait a minute, I pasted out earlier while Japan, China, and South Korea were fighting those one guys. Did they take me to some hospital? Let's see if I'm still hurting a lot. If I move my left leg just a little squeak! Okay, that hurt a little bit. At least I can kind of deal with it. _I open my eyes to see somewhat tan walls and medical equipment. _'I thought hospitals had white rooms, or am I being stereotypical to hospital rooms?' _Then I see a lady, with blond hair tied back, blue eyes, glasses, and wearing all white, walk into my vision.

"Good, you're awake!" She said. Then I saw Taiwan, Hungary, Belgium, and Lichtenstein behind her.

"Where am I?" I asked. _'Oh, they changed me into my Sailor Saturn shirt. That's nice of them.'_

"You're in my office, the nurse's office, in the World Conference building in Maine." The lady said.

"What happen to-"

"Japan took care of them." Taiwan said. "We brought you here."

"Thank you." I said. _'Japan, really? Crap, I hope I'm not blushing!'_

"You don't have to say that." Taiwan said.

"Just what happened to you to make you get that bruise on your stomach?" the nurse asked.

"Well, I-"

"Do you want to sit up and some water?" the nurse asked me.

"Yeah."

"I'll help you up, just tell me if you're in bad pain." I nodded and the nurse helped me up into a sitting position. It hurt a little, but I got over it a little.

With a little water, I started talking. "Well, it all started after I opened the portal to get here. I was running to the portal when one of those twins saw me and I think he threw a wood chip at me. I know it sounds silly, but it was thrown at a very high-speed and it hit me, causing this injury."

"That's a new one, but it's just a good thing that it didn't hit you with a sharp side. You would have probably had a much more serious injury." The nurse said. "But the thing is, you're healing like a country."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's just, since you're a human, it's a little strange." The nurse said. "Have you always been a fast healer?"

"Well, I've never had a serious injury, but the small cuts I get from my cats or my clumsiness heal fast."

"Oh, I see." the nurse said. "You don't have anything major to worry about. The only thing that you have is that bruise. Do you want to try to walk? You can talk all right, but if you feel you're losing breath, sit or lie down."

"I need to explain to every one of what's going on and see if anything else has happened." I said while moving slowly to get off the bed. Taiwan and Hungary helped me stand up and I thank them. We walked out the door to see China and Macau.

"Is she really okay to walk right now?" China asked.

"I can handle it." I said. "Now is not the time to lay down from a little pain."

"If you say so." He said.

"Taiwan, do you have my bag?" I asked Taiwan.

"Yes, I have it right here." She said while holding said bag.

"Good, I need it so we can connect it to my world." I said as we made our way to the conference room.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

"Was she injured that badly?" Germany said to Japan.

"She was holding her stomach and throwing up blood, so she may have internal damage around there. I just hope that's not it." Japan said.

"But why would they try to hurt a little girl?! That's just not right!" Germany shouted.

"Dude, we all feel you." America said. "I'm pretty pissed off too. Even though she's from a different world, she's still my citizen. I can not let this by!"

"Harming a young lady is not in my book either. You should please her not hurt her." France said with a little perverted comment at the end.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with America and France, but not with that last line, you frog!" England shouted at France.

"Are you saying that you would hurt her?!" France questioned England.

"No, not that! I don't agree with the whole 'pleasing' part, you git!" England yelled at France again.

"But you have to treat a lady right!" France said.

"But that lady is a little girl, you pervert!" England yelled at France.

"It doesn't matter the age! It counts on the maturity! Which you don't have." France said.

"That's it!" England said. "I'm going to-"

"I hate to interrupt this little argument, but with two countries calling me a little girl, I'm not sure if it's an insult to my shortness or it's just because I'm younger than all of you." Sam said in the door way with Hungary and Taiwan at her side. All the countries looked at her. Italy got all happy again and Japan was glad that she was up. His face, however, showed about thirty percent of that happiness. That's because he didn't what to show his love to Sam with the other countries around.

"Sam, you're up!" Italy yelled as he got up and ran towards her.

"Sorry Italy, you can't hug her." Hungary said softly. This made Italy sad.

"You got paler." Italy said now that he got a closer look at her.

"Well, losing blood will do that to you." Sam said. "But it's a good thing I don't need to put some more in me."

Germany and Japan came by to the group with worried face expressions. "Are you sure you should be up walking, Sam?" Germany asked her.

"Yeah, Germany." She said. "The only thing that's bothering me is the bruise I received trying to get here."

Everyone was staring. "Everyone." Germany started. "This is Sam. She's the one that's from that other world."

France got up, with rose in hand, and started walking towards Sam. England got up and blocked his way.

"I'm not letting you near her in her condition, you perverted frog."

"Dude, you are short!" America exclaimed. "How old are you?"

"How rude! You should never ask a girl about her age!" China yelled.

"You bloody wanker." England whispered to himself.

"Wow, I got dissed by another country and this time it's my own country." Sam said. "I'm fifteen and a half."

"I wonder who dissed her first?" Prussia said while smirking, knowing who asked her age before. Italy told him.

"Enough of this!" Germany yelled. "What are we going to do with our current problem that is in another world?"

"I kind of have an idea of how we can get our information from my world." Sam said.

"And how do we get that from?" England asked.

"Seeing that we could connect phone calls and texts from my world to this world, I thought we could try that by using computers." Sam said. "In the bag that Taiwan's holding has a laptop from my world that I can connect to a military leader that helped me get here."

"That sounds like a good idea, but what happens if it doesn't work?" England said.

"Then we would have to result to my phone. I have a cord that can connect to a TV and seeing that there's one in...here?"

"Is there something wrong, Sam?" Germany said as everyone looked where Sam was looking. She was staring at Russia.

_'Why is she looking at me? Is there something on my face? Maybe she wants to become one with Mother Russia. But what is this strange energy coming from her?' _Russia thought to himself.

"Uh, one question. Why is Russia sitting on Canada?" Sam asked and everyone looked at her strangely as Canada appeared. Russia looked behind him.

"When did you get there, Canada?" Russia asked him.

"I've been here." Canada answered him as Russia got up to let Canada sit somewhere else.

"Okay, dismissing that, could we connect this to the screen?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure dude." America said as he got up and took the cord that Sam took out and connected it to the TV screen. As Sam was getting her computer, she felt a slight pain where her bruise was at. She tried to hide her pain, but Taiwan saw it.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Taiwan asked Sam quietly.

"Yeah, it's just a little pain." Sam said to Taiwan at the same voice level, but not knowing that Japan heard this. His angry grew more at the Evil Apocalypse as he made a fist with his right hand. Germany saw this as Japan started to calm down, realizing that he was in the conference room with the other countries.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ Japan thought to himself. _'I can not control my emotions anymore.'_

With a couple of minutes setting up the computer and turning it on, they were on the internet.

"I have to check for the signal to contact with Rufus, the military leader, before we can move on." Sam said to the countries while she sat down in a chair that Germany had out.

"And what is this signal?" Germany asked.

"You'll see. I'm just not sure what the aftermath will be." Sam said as she got to her homepage. They top pages were listed as _"One teen dies by strange beings"_ "It seems that the signal is out." Sam then clicks on the link. The page turns out to be on how the soldiers ("those guys") appeared at the five parks with the little kids. It includes pictures!

"So that happened so far." Germany said.

"They appeared out of nowhere like the one from last month." Japan said.

"Those kids don't look familiar at all." England said.

"I would certainly remember such little children." France said.

"Of course you would." England said.

Sam kept scrolling down until she stop to read what was next. "'Wednesday, August 8th, 2012, the day after these beings appeared, the secret military came to Winter Village park district in Winter Village, Illinois where some of the beings are as well as two kids. They(the beings) were distracted by them for fifteen year old Samantha Dusk to jump through a portal that goes to who knows where. Unfortunately, an hour ago, the leader of the secret military, whose name is not going to be released, reported that Dusk is dead.'"

"But that's not true!" Italy interrupted Sam before she got to move on. "You're still alive!"

"This is part of the plan Italy." Sam said as she continued to read. "'He said that they put monitors on Dusk so they could track her heartbeat when she went over to some world and the monitors went silent. After the word got out on the news, by the video below, the two kids, that disappeared for some time, announced that 'The countries have until Sunday to hand over the girl or something bad is going to happen and they would take Dusk by force.' And this, they said, was a quote from their boss. All funeral arrangements would be set up after this is all over, if it ever ends.' There's no harm in watching the videos, right?"

"That will clear up any information that was not said." Germany said. On that, Sam clicked the first video on what appeared on the news yesterday.

"Their voices don't even remind me of anyone." England said.

"Well, we can clearly stop trying to remember because we don't know who they are." America said.

"That's the smartest thing you ever said, America." Russia said with his usual smile on his face.

"What did you say, commie?!" America asked/yelled at Russia.

"Now is not the time to be fighting!" Germany yelled. "Click on the next video, Sam."

"_There's some unfortunate news about the recent event that's causing the world to be on high alert. Fifteen year old Winter Village high school student Samantha Dusk was reported dead after she tried to get help from people in another world earlier today._(Video shows of Sam running towards the portal while Dread throws the wood chip and four soldiers go after her)_ Dusk is the one running to the portal here_ _while one of the kids throws something at her while four of the beings follow after her. But one of them seems to have shot died. As seeing that they end up as red and purple dust. The military leader, whose name is not going to be broadcast, said that Dusk wanted to have her funeral, if she didn't make it, after this event was solved."_

"Damn wood chip and now because of this, I'm going known all over the world. That's going to be a pain in the ass." Sam mumbled softly, but the countries around her could hear it.

"You really said that about your funeral, Sam?" Italy asked.

"No, as I said, it was part of the plan. We do not want them to notice what we're doing."

* * *

_Flash back to last chapter about the plan_

*Sam's POV*

"We have to pretend that you died when you reach the other world." Rufus said.

"What?!" I shouted. "I'm sorry for my out busted, wait, no I'm not! What do you mean that I have to pretend that I'm dead!"

"If you're 'dead' then those guys might go away and go after those countries." Rufus said. "And before you say it, nobody is going to know about this except us."

"There's no other way, is there?"

"No there's not."

"Fine. I agree."

* * *

_Present_

*Third Person POV*

"Last video." Sam said as she clicked the video.

"_After hearing that fifteen year old Samantha Dusk died and disappearing for twenty-five minutes, the two kids made a statement that is in for questioning." _

"_A-All right you people of this pathetic planet! We got a message from our boss!" _Dread said.

"_H-He said that, to the countries, you have until Sunday this week to bring back the girl or else something bad is going to happen and we will take the girl by force." _Despair said.

"_This statement is in question since the girl they are talking about is Samantha Dusk."_

"They're on to us." Germany said.

"Now I can connect Rufus." Sam said as she clicked on a link "Oh, don't worry, this has a device in it by the military so that my usual computer company doesn't know that I'm using it." She logged in and clicked on Rufus's user so that they can chat. The screen then went to webcam view so up on the big screen in the room, Rufus appeared and he could see the countries.

"I see that you made it there in one piece." Rufus said to Sam.

"Yep, but bad news is, they're totally on to us." Sam said as she was trying to act like she's in perfect health.

"Yeah, I know that." Rufus said. "I should introduce myself. I'm Rufus Loveheart." There were a few chuckles. "My name isn't funny! I'm the captain of Secret Military Agency Force also known as S-"

"Don't you dare say it again." Sam said while all the countries looked at her.

"Fine." Rufus said. "Well as you know, what ever those guys are from your world are here and they're just surrounding five parks. The only difference is that the two kids are in the park were the portal is. Do you countries have any say in this?" The air the room got a little denser after Rufus revered the countries as 'countries'.

"We have no idea who they are or why they're doing this." Germany said. "We only know that those clones can be killed by hitting their heart or their brain."

"And by slicing their neck." South Korea added.

"That's possible too?" Germany asked.

"Yes, Japan sliced two of their necks and they turned into red and purple dust." China said.

_'That's right. Taiwan did say Japan killed them. I should thank him when the time is right.' _Sam thought to herself.

"Then we're left with nothing." Rufus said.

"Could we just kill them all and torture the kids to get answers?" Russia asked. Everyone turned to him.

"That seems like a good idea, but more might appear after." Rufus said.

"Are you saying that the four were replaced?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and the kids seem different, emotionally different."

"What makes you say that?" England asked.

"They went somewhere a little after Sam went through the portal and when they came back, they looked shaken up a bit and their eyes were red."

"Could that mean they're working under a scary villain like Slender Man?!" America shouted and everyone jumped a little.

"How could you say Slender Man in a time like this?!" Sam shouted at America.

"Don't make it sound like we're in a game or something!" England shouted at America.

"Well it makes sense!" America said. "Check out the Baltics! They're afraid of Russia and they shake!"

"I think they're always like that America." Canada said which, as usual nobody heard him except Sam.

"I noticed in the last video that one of them stuttered." France said.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, France?!" Germany asked/yelled.

"I thought it was just some kind of fright from being on TV. Kids can get shy of anything."France wink at Sam.

_'That's it. I need to learn some self-defense, right now.' _Sam thought to herself.

"So the only thing we know is that their boss is a dictator that uses brutal force even on his own men." Rufus said.

"It appears so." Germany said. "Now what do we do?"

"We will continue our work here while you countries do your work there. Maybe you could find a way to come to this world too." Rufus said. The room got denser again.

_'He said countries again. Could that be the reason why it's more awkward in here?' _Sam thought.

"I'm actually working on that right now." England said. "I just need a few more parts to it."

"Very well then. We'll talk again tomorrow at eleven at this time or I'll contact Sam if something comes up before then. Well, bye." Rufus then went off-line.

"That bastard!" Turkey yelled making everyone jump. So much jumping. "Why the hell did he have to say 'you countries'?! How about 'you guys'?! That would be much easily!"

"Calm down, you buffoon." Greece said to Turkey.

"How can I?! He talked to us like we're some other beings! Sure, we may by countries, but we're still the same species!"

"That is not the problem right now!" Germany yelled. "The problem is that both our world and Sam's world are in the threat of the Evil Apocalypse! We need to think of something to end this!"

"But what can we do?! We don't have any idea what they're planning!" China yelled.

"We have until Sunday right?! Then we might have to wait to see if they give away any information!" Switzerland said as he pounded his right hand, which is in a fist, on the table.

The room was quiet. Everyone was trying to calm down from either Rufus' comment or the threat of world being controlled by a mysterious evil boss person.

"I have an awesome idea!" America broke the silence.

"It better not be a robot." Cuba said.

"Nah, dude, but that would be cool! I was think we could play some video games!"

"You ass-hat! Why should we play video games at a time like this?!" England shouted.

"You just showed the reason. We all need to calm down or else we'll be stressed out."

"Uh, did America say some thing smart or am I hearing things?" France said to no one.

"I do not think we should take this situation lightly." Germany said.

"Chillax, dude. We have until Sunday. We'll just need some calm down time and get back to the situation when our minds have been cleared." America said. "Unfortunately, the only game we have is Kirby: Air Ride. Maine just loves that game."

"Can you just once think about how someone else is feeling!" Germany shouted. "Sam came here injured by those guys and she almost died last month because of them too! Do you really think that she wants them to be there, around her town, and might kill someone if anyone does something!"

"Germany." Sam said quietly, under her breath.

"I was only trying to help." America said. The room got quiet again.

A couple of minutes past. "Excuse me, Germany, but America's idea might be a good thing." Japan said.

"Not you too, Japan." Germany said.

"We're all stressed out from this and Sam's probably the most stressed out. Do you really think that discussing this after she woke up and reading all the information would be good for her health."

"Japan." Sam said to herself.

"You got a point, Japan." Germany said. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"You don't have to say that, Germany." Sam said to Germany.

"So can we do this thing or not?" America asked.

"Sure just-"

"Alright! Who's with me?" America asked, interrupting Germany.

"I can never let go of a challenge like this." Japan said. "I bet Sam wants to play as well, right?"

"Yeah, that seems fun." Sam said with a smile of her face.

_'At least I can make her smile.'_ Japan thought to himself.

"I can bet America at any silly game, so I'm in." Russia said.

"Kirby's are cute so I'm in too." China said.

"You can't be serious here." England said.

"Are you saying that you can't play a video game, England." France said. "I'm in."

"Take that back, you frog! I'm coming to beat your ass!"

"I never knew you were into such naughty things, England." France said while smirking.

"Keep your head out of the gutter, you frog!"

"The awesome me will beat all of you un-awesome people!" Prussia said.

"Alright! To the game room!" America said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Is it really a game room or is he just calling it that?" Sam asked no one.

"I bet he's just calling it that." Germany said. "Whoever wants to go to their hotel you can."

While America, Germany, Sam, Japan, Italy, and some others left, Russia put his left hand on China's right shoulder. "Hey, China. Do you feel something weird about Sam?"

"You feel that energy too?" China asked Russia.

"Yeah. What could it mean?"

"You guys felt it too?" Prussia asked them.

"So I wasn't the only one." Romano said as he came into the conversation.

"I felt it too big brother." Belarus said coming up behind Russia, scaring him that he was hugging China.

"But what could it mean?" Denmark came up.

"Are we the only ones that feel that strange energy?" China said.

"I felt it too." Canada said.

"Who said that?" Denmark asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Norway asked them.

"Can't you feel that strange energy coming from that girl?" Denmark asked Norway.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Norway said as he left for the hotel.

* * *

**[1] I got the idea for this scene from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue episode 29, Trakeena's Revenge Part 1 when Leo comes out of the forest in front of the Lightspeed Rescue rangers, except for Carter, and the Ghouls attack.**

**Well that wraps up this chapter. Yes, Chaos is a sadist and he will play a bigger role in this story. I got Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and it's so addicting. I still think Mk-2 was better, but Victory is better than the first one. Persona 3 is getting a movie and I'm so excited for that too! With that and the cross-over game with One Piece, DBZ, Naruto, and Toriko. I really don't know Toriko that much, but I really want the game to be in English. Oh well, please review!**


	3. Gaming the Nintendo?

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime/other references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up along of some random peoples names. I'm also not typing the character's accents. I never been to Maine. I changed the rating to M because there's going to be a lot of swear words and mature scenes in the later chapters.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone, TV, or computer"_

**(Author Note)**

"_Titles"_

'Lyrics'

"'Quote'"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaming the Nintendo?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Third Person POV*

The only ones going to the 'game room' were America, Sam, Japan, Germany, both Italy's, Spain, England, France, Russia, China, Prussia, South Korea, Hungary, Taiwan, and Canada.

"Wait, I just thought of something. Where am I going to stay?" Sam said as they were walking.

"You could always stay with the hero, which is me!" America said.

"It's better than a hotel." Canada said.

"Is there a ghost here because I just heard something." America said.

"It was Canada, America. Your brother." Sam said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Canada."

"No problem, America."

"At least I'm staying there too so you don't have to worry about them." England said.

"If it isn't any trouble, could I stay there as well?" Japan asked.

"Sure dude, but why?" America asked.

"I'm sure Sam wants to have someone there that she knows."

"That seems like a good reason." England said.

"The beautiful me is coming too!" France said. "I shouldn't be in an American hotel room."

"Alright dudes, here we are and don't diss my hotels, France!" America said as he stopped at a door. He opened it and reviled the room wasn't that big as the conference room, but it was big. The floor was a red and yellow carpet, and there was a wide, light gray couch and two chairs the same color. There was a large wide-screen TV in front of the couch. "We should make a way how to switch people into the game."

"We should make it like a battle." Germany said. "We have four people start but with two people facing each other. Whoever loses has to switch with someone. I can start the battle order if you want."

"That's cool, bro." America said. "Now since I'm the hero, I get to choose the people who will go first. I will go first with my little American citizen, Sam," America put his arm around Sam's left shoulder. "and then Japan, and China."

"Now I see, you guys were insulting my shortness." Sam said.

"It's nothing like that, Sam." England said. "It's just America isn't really bright."

"Why do you have to be so cruel to me?" America asked England.

"Because it's true." England answered.

"I have to match ups." Germany said. " It will be America vs Japan and Sam vs China. After you four go, it will be Russia, followed by France, England, and then Prussia."

"Now for colors!" America shouted while he turned on the GameCube. "I'll be blue!"

"I'll be red if nobody minds." Japan said. "And if I remember correctly, you like to use the white one, right Sam?"

"Yeah. If that's okay." Sam said.

"Pink is my color!" France said.

"Now you're acting like Poland." England said.

"China will be yellow, Russia will be purple, England will be green, and Prussia will be brown. Any questions?" America asked. Silence. "Okay let's get started! City Trail with seven minutes. No randomness popping up and random stadium!" Of course, America was first player, Sam was second, Japan was third, and China was fourth.

The game starts. America was at City Hall, Sam was by the forest, Japan was by the stone things, and China was close to America. Sam went to the volcano to break open the caves and went to open underground the forest. America was looking for a weapon so that he could take down Japan. Japan was getting items and China was looking for the Chinese air ride. America finally got Spike Kirby and went after Japan. But Japan found a cannon and hit America with it and defeated him leaving him to find a new air ride. Sam found a part of the Hydra Air Ride and Japan went to City Hall to see if the other pieces were there. China found the Chinese air ride and went to level up. Three minutes left and America hit Japan with and time bomb and Sam nor China manage to defeat each other. Sam had one more piece of the Hydra Air Ride and she found it under a building. The Hydra air ride machine scene happens and Sam went after China. There was a minute left and Sam and China haven't killed each other yet. Sam was getting a lot of level ups and China was doing that too and killed America when he was aiming at Sam.

"Are they going to settle it at the battle if neither of them defeat each other?" Italy asked.

"Probably." Germany said with his arms crossed.

Thirty seconds left and China was by the dock place. "Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to-"

BAM! Sam's Kirby ran into China's Kirby, destroying his air ride. "Now what were you going to say, China?" Sam started to collect the items that China dropped.

"How did you hit me?! I didn't even see you!" China yelled as the time ran out.

"HAHAHA! China got pwned by a girl! That's badass!" America laughed when the Checkered Knights stage appeared. Sam won, Japan was in second, America was in third, and China was in last because he got killed by America.

"I guess I'm up." Russia said as he took the controller from China's hand. "I'll take that, my little sunflower."

"Don't call me that in public!" China whined.

"Ohonhonhon, I think that it's adorable." France said while smirking. Russia got out his water pipe that was hidden in his jacket, but China put his hand on it, making Russia put it back in his jacket.

"The only violence we need right now is in this video game." Sam said. "I had enough blood today."

"That's probably the least amount of blood you lost in a month, if you know what I mean." France said with a smirk and Sam froze.

"How could you say that, you pervert?!" England shouted.

"That topic should never be talked about around men when it involves a teenager!" Hungary shouted along with Taiwan.

"That's very improper!" China yelled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Italy questioned, but was ignored.

_'I'll need to borrow some of Germany's things when this is over.' _Japan thought to himself while glaring at France.

"You can hit France with your pipe after we leave, Russia." Sam said in a plain tone.

"What?!" France yelled as Germany held him because he wanted to leave the room.

"You're not escaping death, you cheese eater!" Germany yelled.

"I'll be sure to do that." Russia said with a smile, that says 'I'm going to kill you', on his face.

"To make this faster, whoever gets the most hits on their opponent and loses the next battle, will be out until their next turn. If it's a tie, then they will continue." Germany said.

City Trail starts again and Russia got the ice item to get Ice Kirby and went after Sam. He kept missing a lot of time until he hit America.

"Hey, watch it, commie!" America shouted at Russia.

"There's no rules against attacking someone else." Russia said as he searched for Sam. The battle ended with Japan and Sam winning the match.

"I can't believe I lost." America said.

"Well this game was created in Japan's country." Sam said. Japan blushed a little.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." England said.

"You can still back out if you want." France said.

"There's no way I'm backing out!" England shouted as he took Russia's controller.

"So," Spain started. "if England and France are facing each other, then are Japan and Sam going to face each other?"

"I guess so ." Germany said as England and France chose their colors.

_'Should I go easy on her?' _Japan thought to himself. _'She would know I'm not trying me best. I can't believe that sounded wrong.' _The game started.

"I'm going to win since I'm better at them than-" France got bombed. "Who the hell just bombed me?!"

"Sorry, I let go of the button too soon." Japan lied. _'That's what you get, you bastard.'_

Four minutes went by, and Sam got the Dragoon Air Ride and Japan got the Hydra Air was one point ahead of Japan and France and England were tied. England was on the Winged Star and France was on the Turbo Star going for a cannon. "This will show you mister 'I'm a gentleman'." France said as he got the cannon. "Say good-bye En-" He got bombed again. "Japan, stop bombing me!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert to me, bitch." Sam said as she ran over France's Kirby and got his level ups.

"That's my citizen!" America shouted.

"I can't believe it." France said as he tried to get a new ride.

_'I guess that I'll have to be on her good side.' _Japan thought. _'What am I thinking? That sounded so wrong! I need to stop thinking about these things!'_

In the end, France got the Winged Star, the score was the same, and Japan lost at the High Jump.

"It's the awesome me's turn!" Prussia announced after taking Japan's controller.

"I'll show you that no one messes with Great Britain!" England said.

"I would have won if I wasn't bombed." France said to England.

"You deserved it." Sam said to France. "Oh, I was wondering something." Sam looked at England. "Does it matter if someone calls you Britain or England?"

"It doesn't really matter." England said. "It's really United Kingdom, but it's troubling for some people to say that."

"Oh, okay." Sam said as City Trail began again. Sam and Prussia were going neck and neck and the same thing could be said with England and France. Prussia lost while on the Swerve Star during the Kirby Melee stage. Sam was on the Shadow Star and won, France was second on the Rocket Star, and England was in third with the Wheelie Bike. France and England were still tied again.

"This game is not as awesome enough for me! I'm quitting!"

"I'll play!" South Korea said. "This game was invented in Korea!"

"No, it's not." China said.

The battles in order.

Sam vs South Korea and France vs England. South Korea lost.

Sam vs China and France vs England. China and England lost.

Sam vs France and America vs Russia. Let's just say there was violent bombing(by Sam), swearing(America), and a water pipe appearing(Russia). France and America lost.

Sam vs Japan and Russia vs South Korea. South Korea lost.

"Okay, I think this is getting a little old." Germany said.

"Yeah dude, after a while, it does get boring." America said as he turned off the game.

"How about we quit this game and go do something." England said.

"And what would that be?" France said.

"I'm not sure." England said.

"I don't think Sam can really do that much in her condition." Taiwan said.

"Do you need help getting up, Sam?" Japan asked Sam.

"I don't think so, but thanks anyway." Sam said as she got up. "My legs are asleep though."She sat back on the couch. "I don't wanna get up again."

"It's 'I don't want to' not 'I don't wanna'. Why can't people these days speak properly." England said.

"Why can't you let it go just this once, England." France said as he put his left hand on England's right shoulder. "She's injured. Let her get comfortable."

_'How the hell did they get in front of me?' _Sam thought. "Uh, thanks, but, um, shouldn't you be running now?"

"Why would I be running?"

"Russia is going to hit you." France turned around and saw Russia behind him, with the purple aura around him and chanting 'KolKolKol', and he was about to hit him with his water pipe.

"Holy shit!" France yelled as he dodged the pipe. Sam would have had the pipe close to her face, just the wind hitting her, but Japan grabbed her and he fell with his back at the left end of the couch, if you're looking at the seats right in front of you, in an angled sitting position. England almost fell on the floor on his back. "Don't hit my beautiful face!" France ran out of the room with Russia right behind him chanting 'KolKolKol'.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Japan asked her as he looked down. His face turned red as Spain's tomatoes. He was holding Sam with both his arms around her as she had her left hand on his chest, as well as her whole right side, and her legs were pulled up so that their knees touched a little. Her face was almost red.

"I-I-I'm alright. T-Thanks." Sam said as she got up. "Sorry for touching you- ow." She winced in pain.

"S-Sam!" Japan said. Germany, America, and England were around her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sam?" Germany asked her.

"Yeah. It was just a little pain." Sam said as she got up, but was picked up by America, princess/bridal style. "W-What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"As the hero, I can not let you hurt yourself anymore!" America said as he walked around the couch. "Japan, as my side-kick, will you get Sam's bag?"

"Side-kick?" Japan questioned while getting the bag. _'Get your hands off of her!'_

"Your ninja reflexes of justice are perfect for being my side-kick"

"What about me?" England asked. "E-Even though I don't care, I have reflexes too." So tsundere.

"Your job is going to come soon." America said.

"That sounded so wrong." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" England asked America.

"It's nothing." America said "Now whoever is coming to the hero's house, which is my house, we're leaving now."

"So you expect us to relax the whole day until we come back here tomorrow?" Germany asked.

"It seems so." Russia said, magically appearing in the room.

"Holy- where the hell did you come from?!" Romano screamed. "And what happened to that wine bastard?!"

"You don't need to know." Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Okay, back to topic." America said. "We don't have any info on those guys so, if we think this over when we're calm and see what they do next, we might figure out something."

"Wow, America is acting smart today." England chuckled.

"Why is everyone dissing me today? I'm always smart!"

"If you're going to argue with England, put me down." Sam said angrily.

"No way dudette." America said as he was walking out the door with Sam and Japan.

"I would like to be called dude rather than dudette."

"Fine, dude." America said as they were in the hallway.

"I can't believe that nobody is taking this seriously. This didn't happen with the Pictonians." Germany said while face palming himself.

"We have some time before they do anything and we can't do anything but wait." England said.

"I know, but still." Germany sighed.

"Ve, let's get some pasta, Germany!" Italy said to his lover.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want." Germany replied.

* * *

_By America's car, which is a blue van with an American flag on the back_

"We have Canada, right?" Sam asked as America put her in the front seat.

"Who?" America asked.

Sam gave him the 'Are you serious' look. "Your brother."

"Oh, yeah." America remembered. "Um, I don't know where he is."

Canada appeared by Japan and said Asian nation saw him. "He's right here."

"Oh, he was right there." America said, looking confused. "I'll take that bag and put it in th trunk, Japan." He took the bag. "You'll find France, Britain."

"Why the bloody hell do I have to find that frog?"

America starts to open the trunk. "Well, you know him best and- holy crap there's a Frenchie in the trunk!"

"Is he all bloody?" Sam asked from her seat. "If he is, then I can hold on to my things."

"No, he's in one piece." Canada said.

"Is Russia gone?" France asked while shaking.

"He's in the building." Canada said. "Why and how did you get in there?"

"I was running from Russia when I saw America's car and opened the trunk. I was hiding in here ever since."

"You deserved it." Sam said. "I still don't trust you with my things."

"Just get into the back seat before Russia comes out here." America said. France hurried to the seats in front of the trunk.

"I'll be in the back with France." Canada said while opening the back door carrying Kumajiro.

"That means Japan and I get the middle." England said.

"Hai." Japan said.

Everyone was in the van and they went their way. **(Wow, this sounds like a little kid story.)**

"We're going to stop by McDonald's before we get to the house. Anyone want something?"

"Damn it, America!" England shouted. "You should stop eating that junk that you call food!"

"That's why it's called 'junk food'." Sam said but no one heard her.

"Stop dissing my food!" America shouted. "You can't even cook!"

"My food's delicious!"

"My food's the best!" France said from the back.

"Shut it, frog!" England shouted at France.

"My food's better." Japan said quietly.

"Oh maple." Canada said quietly in the back.

"How about we let America do what he wants and we can have some health food when we get to his house." Sam said.

"Ugh, fine." England sighed in annoyance.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I finally got a look at myself on the right side mirror. My hair was still light brown. My eyes are bigger, since I'm in an anime, and were a bright brown, I didn't have any pimples, freckles, moles, or whatever the hell they're called on my face or my arms. _'I guess that I have to look at my legs later since I'm in pants. It would be awkward to lift your pant legs up with male countries and France in the car. As Italy said, I'm paler than I was before I came here.'_

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Sam?" America asked me.

"I'm sure." I said. "Is there any soup at your place?"

"I think so." America said.

"How do you not know?" England asked.

"I just don't know. You know what we're missing? We're missing music." America turned on the radio and the most horrible song came on.

'Baby, Baby, oh Baby~'

"No!" I shouted. "I mean, uh, this song is evil. Please, turn it off."

"Thank god!" America said as he turned it off.

"Sorry Canada." I apologized to Canada.

"It's no problem. I hate him too."

America finally got a different station on. 'I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah.'

"Damn it America! You're not leaving this song on." England said.

"This song's okay. Who wants to keep it on?" America said.

"I have no problem with this." I said.

"I love this song." France said.

"I don't really mind." Canada said while maybe blushing.

"What about you, Japan?" America asked Japan.

"Uh, no comment." Japan said while blushing more than Canada.

"Well, you lose, Iggy."

"Stop calling me Iggy!"

So, at McDonald's, America ordered a whole bunch of food that I couldn't keep track of. That's when I found out that there was a secret compartment in America's van were America keeps his food. It has the space of Kirby's mouth. Seriously, where the hell am I again?

* * *

_America's house in Maine~_

"Here we are." America said. The outside of his house was like the one in _"__America's Storage Room Cleaning__" _episode. The inside: when you open the door in the garage, you were in the kitchen. There was a mat for your shoes, a gray refrigerator on the right side and your usual kitchen electronics on the other side. Passed the kitchen, a wooden door that might lead to the basement, and the long wooden table that can fit eight people, looked like the living room. The color was the same as America's other house. There was a long, sandpaper color couch, a wooden square table, and a big TV. It looks like the ones at Wal-Mart. "I think I have some soup somewhere."

"I'll look, America." Canada said while looking through the cabinets. "There's tomato and chicken and stars."

"I'll have chicken and stars." I said.

"I suppose that I'll have to show them their rooms?" England asked.

"I can do that." America said while putting his food on the counter.

"I'm going to stay here and make the soup." Canada said, getting a cooking pot.

"Yeah, you do that, Canadia." America said as he took Japan, France, England, and I upstairs. There were two hallways upstairs. It goes wall, hallway, wall, hallway, wall. The railings were black. "Britain, you take France down that hallway. Just take him two rooms from yours."

"Why the bloody hell does the frog have to be in the room by me?!"

"He's not by you, he's by Canada. I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night."

"Whatever, your room is three doors down this hallway." England said as he led France to the left hallway.

"Your guys' rooms are this way." America said to Japan and I while walking to the other hallway. "Sam, you can have the first room since there's a bathroom connected to it. I have no idea what teenage girls are like these days and I don't want to know."

"You don't want to know." I said. America's face was like the one he gave Japan when Japan didn't want to ask the Pictonians to sign the peace treaty yet. I think Japan was blushing. "Oh my gosh, your reaction is hilarious! Haha! Oh my god! I can't stop! Haha! It's too much!"

"Oh, just check out your room!" America yelled, jokingly.

"Fine, fine!" I said while laughing. I opened the door and somehow, there's no hero related things in here except for a Captain America clock. The room was just a little smaller than the one in Japan's house when America and Japan were playing that table game in episode fifty. The walls were a light tan color. The queen size bed was facing the door when you opened it. The pillow was a peach color. The top bed cover was light orange and had a brown and green flower arrangement. The bed cover under it, in this angle, looked liked an orange creamery color. There was a small wooden table on the left of the bed and a TV on a wooden TV stand. On the right was a white door, which is the door to the bathroom, restroom, or what ever people call it, and the was a wooden dresser with a mirror. "Very orange."

"Yeah, I know." America said. "Britain didn't like the idea of having all the rooms plain, so he made this one a tad bit girly."

"It's fine. Thanks."

"No problem, dude. Just put your stuff in here and come back out. You better close the door too so France doesn't look in here."

"Okay, I'll do that."I put my stuff down in the room.

"And this is your room, Japan!" I heard America say to Japan in the room next door.

_'I hope we can end this quick.' _I closed the door only to hear.

"Don't you dare try to grope me again, you perverted frog!" England shouted at France while in the hallway that connected the two hallways.

_'Oh, so there is a hallway connecting to these hallways.'_ "Was it really a good idea that France went along with England?"

"I've now regretted what I did." America said as he walked over to my direction.

"Now I can work on that transporting machine." England said. "The frog is in his room doing something."

"Same with Japan." America said as we walked down the stairs.

"Your soup's done, Sam." Canada said.

"Thanks, Canada." I said.

"I hope you have green tea here." England said.

"For you, I always do." America said.

_'Oh my pasta. UsUk moment again!'_

"That's been made too." Canada said.

"Thank you very much, chap." England said.

"Dude, Sam, do you play Brawl?" America asked me while we walked to the kitchen.

"You mean Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"I play it. I beat my older cousins at it most of the time." I grabbed my soup.

"Awesome! I haven't been on the two player events and I keep forgetting to ask Japan." America grabbed his fast food.

"What about Canada? You should hang out a lot." I asked.

"I didn't think he would be interested."

"I do play though." Canada said, even though it sounded like a whisper.

"Great! Let's go play! I call Captain Falcon!" America said.

"I call Yoshi." I said as we walked in the living room.

"Why would you play as Yoshi? There are stronger characters than him." England said.

_'Oh no he didn't.'_ "Did you just diss Yoshi?"

"Yes, I did." England said. "Captain Falcon would easily beat Yoshi."

"This means war." I said, evilly. "America, we have to hold off on the two player events."

"We have to have the loser do something when they lose." America said as he put the game in.

"You have to have your hair down and wear makeup tomorrow." England said to me. "Most of the time ladies like to make sure they have their makeup on and to make sure it's right. You didn't worry about this since you were here. It will make you more like a lady."

"If that's how it's going to be, then if you lose, you will have to eat fries from McDonald's tomorrow."

The start menu appeared and we sat down. I took a few bites or slurps out of my soup while America got the multiple player screen up. "Okay, dudes. The match is going to be a ten life battle with every item except the smash ball. The stage is going to be random so no one has the advantage."

"Sure. That's perfect." I said, choosing pink Yoshi.

"That's fine by me." England said, choosing Link.

I pressed the random stage button and realized something. Does England even know how to play this?

* * *

*Japan's POV*

I was getting dressed in some comfortable clothes._ 'I can't believe that she didn't mind that song. She shouldn't be listening to songs like that. She probably didn't want to be rude, but she did have an outburst during that one song.' _I brought some of the books with me to help me with my love for Sam even though the chance of an actual relationship is very low. This is wrong on so many levels though. She's only fifteen! Well, fifteen and a half as she said during the meeting. Could her sixteenth birthday be soon? American girls like to celebrate their sixteenth birthday like it's a big holiday party. _'Damn, I can't be thinking about this! I need to protect her from those guys and France. I can't forgive them for hurting her! Let's see, what should I write down now.' _I've kept a small black spiral with me to write down everything about her. It's not in a creepy way, but in a make sure that she's happy. _'I've got the type of candy she likes, the color Kirby she likes to play with in video games, she seems to like plushies, one of her favorite anime characters is Kakashi Hatake, her fear of spiders, she's a fujoshi, and her slight shyness. Now let's see here. Her birthday's soon, she's advanced in Kirby Air Ride, she wants to hurt France whenever he does something inappropriate, and that she is fragile. She likes to wear black, she didn't act like a fan girl when she was at the meeting...' _I heard a knock at my door. "Just a second." I hurried my stuff in my bag and opened the door. It was France. "Can I help you, France?"

"I know it's not my place to ask this but, what are your feelings for the young lady Sam?"

I was shocked. How did he know that I had feelings for her? Was it that noticeable? "W-What are you talking about?"

"I could see it in your eyes as you looked at her and talked about her." France said. "I don't think anyone notice though. I am the country of love after all. It's my job."

_'Damn, I can't let my secret out.' _"I'm sorry, but I only care for her because she help us last month and she was injured by them. She's a teenager that shouldn't be in the mess."

"Fine, whatever you say." He started to walk to the stairs. "Oh, before I forget. I only used the blood reference to see what you do. I'm not sick like that."

_'He wasn't saying that to be perverted?'_

"We should go down now. The others might worry or else you want to be with me. I can give you some pointers."

"Uh." He is really a pervert. "We should go down stairs." We walked down stairs.

"Game!" A male voice said.

_'Wait, I know that voice.'_ France and I were able to see what was happening. Sam and England were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl and whoever was Yoshi won.

"That's what you get for dissing Yoshi." Sam said she drank some of her soup.

"Haha! England got beat by a girl like China did!" America said.

"I hate this day." England said. I wonder why he seems so depressed.

"You are playing video games again? Why can't you quit for five hours?" France asked them.

"America wanted to play the two player event mode and then England dissed Yoshi, so we battled and now England has to get some fries from McDonald's tomorrow for losing. Sam said while drinking some more of her soup.

_'Note to self to write down later, Sam likes Yoshi and I should never diss him._

"Japan, we need your help in defeating Sam in the next match!" America said to me.

"Why do you need my help?"

"You see, when Britain and Sam were battling, I made a bet that whoever wins the next match gets to watch whatever they want and the others have to watch that too. I want to watch a horror movie, but Sam doesn't like horror movies and Britain wants to watch _"House"._ You have to fight with me."

"Building a team is not allowed." England said. "Sam and I aren't a team so you will have an advantage."

"I'll have nightmares if I see a scary movie, so I'm so not letting America win." Sam said. "I won against England in the last match and I still had eight lives left and Canada doesn't want to play."

"It's fun to watch." Canada said.

"I guess I'll play one match, but I'll fight on my own because it isn't right to have a team when the others don't."

"Yes, we can play!" America shouted as he handed me a controller. "You like using the GameCube controller right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." _'I wonder if I should have Sam win. But I need to try my best. If I win, I should let her decide what we should watch. I can't let her have nightmares.'_

"I feel left out, but I'm just find sitting by England and Canada." France said as he tried to wrap his arm around England.

"You are sitting on the other side of the couch, you pervert!" England yelled.

I looked at the screen and saw that Sam was the first player with a pink Yoshi, England was Link, and America was Captain Falcon. I chose Marth in his white outfit. _'I wish Sam was one of the princesses.'_

* * *

*Sam's POV*

"No way." America said.

"This can't be possible." England said.

"Good thing I didn't play." France said.

"I wouldn't have imagine this." Canada said and Japan just had a shocked expression.

"There's no way that you could beat me and Japan! We're the best!" America shouted at me.

"I told you I was good at this." I said. "And it's 'Japan and I'."

"She beat me twice at this game and she beat me at telling America about his bad grammar. That isn't lady like at all." England said.

This is how the battle went. The stage we were on was at Hyrule Temple and it was a ten stock match with Pokeballs for the weapons. England lost first by someone, then it was Japan by those twin Pokémon that I summoned, last was America. I just threw a Pokémon at him. I had four lives left.

"How can you have four lives left?!" America yelled at me.

"How about we let Sam decide what we watch and I'll cook dinner." Canada said.

"Sure, Canada." England said. "I don't know if I should be afraid to ask but, what do you want to watch, Sam? I could be right now or it could be later."

"Well, I sort of missed an episode of this one show, but I'm not sure that most of you will want to watch it." I said. I wonder how they are going to react by this.

"Try me." England said.

"It's _"Bad Girls Club"_." I said. Yep, the otaku just said that. It's better than "_Jersey Shore"_ in my opinion.

"What?" England asked.

"Sounds sexy." France said

_'Creep.' _Oh boy, Japan has a confused face.

"That show, really?" America asked. "Sure, but hasn't that show been on for a while?"

"I missed the fifth episode of the ninth season, but they have reruns right now. It's good to have you guys watch it so you will know the people."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is the show about?" England asked.

"I'm curious about the show too." Japan said.

"I have no idea why I like it, but my sister got me into it. It's about seven "bad girls", and I would put quotes on "bad girls", that go to a mansion and live with each other for three months. Most of the girls, actually adults, have somewhat bad behavior, have a drinking problem, they're just looking for a guy, or anything else as you might consider bad except serious crimes. There are some rules in the house and the most important one is that if you start a fight that can injure someone else, mostly punching someone in the face, you get sent home and replaced."

"Still sounds sexy." France said.

"I bet you will like this, France." I said to him. America got to the channel and there showed Mehgan's lingerie party. I think everyone's face got all red. Japan's the most.

"I really like this." France said.

"This is really inappropriate. This behavior." England said.

"This is hot." America said.

Japan tried to look away.

"What are you watching?!" Canada asked in surprised.

"Nice." Kumajirou said.

"Kumajirou! Go back upstairs!" Canada said to Kumajirou. I was wondering where he went.

"The blond one is Ashley, the one with the afro looking hair is Erika, the one that looks like she can be related to Obama is Mehgan, the orange haired one is Falen, the one with the bad eyebrows, yours are better England, is Christina, the one with the black hair is Julie, and the last one is Rima. I'm not a fan of Mehgan, Erika, and Christina."

* * *

_Three hours later after a pancake and fruit salad dinner (really Canada)_

"I hate Christina! She is so cruel!" I, not really shouted, shouted.

"I agree. She had no right yelling at Ashley." France said. "I need to have this show air at my place."

"Of course you would. I just can't believe you watch this, Sam." England said to me.

"I already said, my sister got me into this and I have no idea why I like it though." I answered his non-question. "I bet I just use this to make sure I don't end up like them."

"T-That's good. You shouldn't be inappropriate like them." Japan said.

_'Omg! He cares! Damn it, Sam! Your love will never come true!' _"Thanks Japan." He blushed. _'Aww~'_

"Do you have anything else to watch, Sam?" England asked. "It better not be anything that we just watched!"

"I have no idea what else is on." I said.

"How about I look at the movies on here." America said.

"Sure." I said. America went to the movie section of the TV and on the second page was _"Lion King"_. "Omg, Lion King!" I quickly blushed, I think. I'm don't really have random outbursts around people I barely know, even though they're from _"Hetalia"_.

"I guess we're watching _"Lion King"_." America said, chuckling. England was too.

"Before that, can I see your computer, Sam?" Japan asked me.

"...Sure? Why?" I asked.

"I need to see something important that might be on your computer."

"Okay. Just be glad it's the opening." I said to him as I got up to get my computer. Walking up the stairs and making a right, then a left, then another right, I made it to my room. _'I wonder why he wants my computer.' _I got my computer and walked back down stairs to see a commercial. "I just missed the opening, right?"

"Yep." America said.

"I give up." England said in defeat.

I turned on my computer and I got the internet hooked up and went to Google. "What are you looking for, Japan?"

"I wanted to see our, uh, show's website." He answered.

"I'm not sure if there's an actual website, but there's a wiki." I clicked the Hetalia Wiki website and handed the computer to Japan. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much." Japan said to me.

"No problem." I said to him. Then I quietly said to him. "If you're looking for yaoi, go to fanon." He blushed. _'Bingo was his nameo.'_

So after the _"Lion King"_, I was very sleepy. I yawned.

"You're tired already?" America asked. "Shouldn't kids your age be use to staying up late?"

"Well she did have a long day." England said.

"Most longest and terrifying day ever." I said. "I'll call it a day here if that's okay with everyone."

"You should get some sleep. It's good for the mind and body." Canada said.

"Yep, that sounds right. Good night." I said while getting my computer and walking to the stairs.

"Good night, Sam." England said.

"Do you need the hero with you to keep you safe?" America said.

I turned around. "You're an adult male. I'm a high school girl. Even though I one of your fans, that's creepy." I think Japan was glaring at him.

"You're acting like the frog."

"What, are you jealous, Iggy?" America asked.

"I'm not jealous at all!" England shouted

"I can come up there if you want." France said with a wink.

"...I'm way too tired for this crap." I was walking up the stairs.

"Wait, did she say that she was one of my fans? You're one of my fans?!" America asked me, but I ignored it.

I walked in my room. "Oh orange room~" _'Omg, omg, omg! I'm in Hetalia! Squeal, I'm so happy! I don't know if I can keep hiding this excitement! I don't want them to freak out. I'm tired though. Argh, gotta brush my teeth.' _Three minutes later and I'm walking out the door singing _"I just can't wait to be king"_ from _"Lion King"_. 'I'm going to be a mighty king, so enemies beware. Well, I never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair.' I took off my shirt and grabbed my pajama shirt. 'I'm going to be the mane event like no king was before.' I put on my pajama shirt. 'I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my-' I was staring at the mirror to see something black move behind me. "Holy FrUK!"

* * *

*Japan's POV*

_'I can not believe that they asked her if they can sleep in the same bed as her. She's mine! Wait, I mean, that's unacceptable. And what does she mean that she was one of America's fans? What does she see in that immature country? Well, she's American so that does make sense. And what about that show we watched for three hours? That was really inappropriate for her young eyes. I hope she isn't like that with her friends. No, she doesn't seem like she would do that. She mature than those girls. That's one of the reasons why I love her. Who am I talking too?' _

"Hey, Japan." England said to me, knocking me back to my senses.

"Huh, I mean, yes, England?"

"You were spacing out, man." America said.

"I was?"

"I guess Sam wasn't the only one with the long day." France said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"I'm about to head up too." Canada said.

I was about to respond when I heard Sam coming down the stairs. The shirt she was wearing was a black shirt probably two sizes big than she would normally wear with villains from Mario and the saying "'I Heart Villains'". She had a scared face expression.

"Hey, America. How about you be a hero and kill a spider that's in my room, please." Sam said to America.

"Sure, dude." America said as he got up and started to walk upstairs.

_'Why does he have to go upstairs to help her? I wanted to help her._

* * *

*Sam's POV*

America KO'd the spider. Hooray!

"Why couldn't you kill this by yourself?" America asked me.

"I hate spiders more than Justin Bieber and I hate him a lot. They scare me."

"Well, I killed the evil spider so you're safe now."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Night." America walked out the door and closed it.

_'Finally, I can go to bed.' _I took off my pants and put my pajama shorts on. _'I just wonder why Japan looked angry at America. Maybe he wanted to help? I didn't want to bother him because America did give me this room. I might have blushed a lot if Japan was in here alone with me. That would be awkward. Argh! Fan girl emotions! I need Chococat!' _I grabbed my Chococat plush, turned off the lights, and slipped into the bed. _'I just wonder why they're after me. I'm just a normal human girl. No, scratch that. A random, strange human otaku.'_

_**Yahoo! Off of school and I have a list of new stories in my mind. Sorry for being late but I hate describing things. I want to quit describing things in the story, but it helps the story more. I'm so happy for two new animes being worked on. Hyperdimension Neptunia and Blazblue. Super happy. Well, see ya. **_


	4. Calm? It's never calm in Hetalia

**Omg, my writing sucked when I started the first story! Not that much commas and so much blah! Am I getting better? I really want to rewrite the first story, but that is going to be a pain in the ass. BLAH! I do not own Hetalia or any anime/other references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up along of some random peoples names. I'm also not typing the character's accents, EXCEPT for one line that deserves it. I never been to Maine.** ** Warning: writer with a perverted mind~**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone, TV, or computer"_

**(Author Note)**

"_Titles"_

'Lyrics'

"'Quote'"

Calm? It's never calm in Hetalia

*Japan's POV*

"Hello, Mr. Honda." Sam said as walked through the wooden door. She had her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing a red blazer over a white shirt and she had a red plaid skirt. Her shoes were black.**[1]** We were in an small classroom with wooden desks with blue chairs in six rows. The room had a green tile floor and white brick walls. There was a white board with a smart board in between behind me. My desk was wooden and I was sitting in a black desk chair with wheels.

"Hello, Sam. I have your quiz right here." I said as I handed her some paper I guess was her quiz.

"Thank you, Mr. Honda. I just wish I wasn't sick last week when the others took this." She sat down at the second desk in the third row from my desk.

"Don't worry, it's easy." I said.

"Thanks." She said as she began her quiz. When it looked she was half way through her quiz, I'll decided to pull out the first volume of _"Junjou Romantica"_. Sam looked up for a moment and was staring at the book.

"Is everything all right, Sam?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, it's just, I, I didn't know you were into those kind of books." Sam said while blushing.

"Ah, yes. This is one of my favorites." I said. '_So she does know this series. This will be more interesting then I thought.' _Sam answered the rest of the questions and walked to my desk.

"Here you go." She handed me her quiz. She seemed really shy about it. I looked at the quiz and it had Japanese questions on it that beginners would take. She got them all right. "You're the only one who got them all right."

"Really? Yay! I studied real hard for this." She said while still blushing. I can't hold back anymore.

"I have a reward for you." I said while standing up.

"A reward?" She asked quietly. I was in front of her now.

"Yes, I promise you that you'll enjoy it." I grabbed her right arm and threw her onto my desk chair. The chair rolled back and the back of the chair hit the wall.

"Ohmygod! Mr. Honda, what are you-" I straddled her and put my left index finger to her lips while unbuttoning her blazer with my right hand.

"Either call me Kiku, sensei, or master." I said while staring at her face, seductively, and finally unbuttoning her blazer. She was extremely blushing and shaking.

"M-m-master?" Sam said before I crashed my lips onto hers with my left hand behind her head.

"What?!" I woke up. I looked around and I saw that I was in the room America gave me. I started to remember the dream that I just had. _'How could I dream that? That was really inappropriate! I can't think about her like that! I really need to do something about this. I'll just get out of bed and-' _I looked down. _'Really, why now? I can't take care of this while everyone's up here.'_ I got up and started to dress in normal clothes to go downstairs. It's nine past six right now. _'Everyone is probably still asleep. I need to get to the downstairs restroom.'_ I made my way out of my room and closed the door quietly. I was making my way down the hallway when I stopped at Sam's door. _'It's closed, but I need to see her.'_ I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. _'There's no sound.'_ I opened the door slightly and saw her sleeping with her right arm over her left arm that was around a Chococat plush. She was on her left side and was breathing lightly._ 'She looks so kawaii!'_

"What are you doing?" Someone asked behind me. It shocked me and I turned around quickly and quietly to see who it was. It was England. He was in his brown suit and green tie.

"Oh, good morning, England. I was making sure that Sam was okay. I didn't know if she was having nightmares or not, considering what she went through yesterday." I closed Sam's door.

"That's it? Good. I did not want another France around." He said.

"I would never be anything like him." I said to him. _'But that dream I had.'_

"Don't worry. I was just joking." England said while chuckling. "I don't think anyone else can be as perverted as him."

"Y-yeah, that's his specialty." I said. _'This is bad. I need to take care of this, now!'_

"I'm just up to work on the transporter. I couldn't get that much done yesterday."

"You could of stepped out of the room if Sam's show bothered you."

"I-I did not want France to say anything about it!" England was blushing.

"I was going to go downstairs myself." I said to him.

"Oh, that's good." England said as we started to walk down the stairs. "Should I make some tea."

"That would be good." I said. England went to the kitchen. _'This is a great chance to use the restroom.' _I walked in the restroom by the kitchen and closed the door quickly and quietly. I grabbed some toilet paper and opened the toilet lid. _'I feel really disgusting.'_

_Some minutes later_

_'I feel like France, but with guilt. I need to stop watching hentai for a while. Maybe I should ask China for help later.' _I walked in the kitchen to find England putting the tea into our cups.

"Are you feeling okay, Japan?"

"Y-yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"It seems that you're not yourself this morning." We walked to the table in the kitchen and sat down facing each other.

"I'm sorry for that. It's that I'm still tired." I said while sipping me tea.

"Well, that makes sense. I was worried that something was, wait, I know what it is. You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's natural to have those kind of dreams."

I chocked on my tea. "I-It's not like that!"

"There's still time until the meeting, you could take a shower if that makes you feel better. You can use the one in my room." England said while working with a small machine that is the transporter.

"I'll do that after this tea." I said while sipping my tea.

* * *

_One hour later_

*Sam's POV*

"Mmh, yawn." I feel like I was sleeping forever. I looked at the clock. Seven twenty-five? Really? _'I slept on my left side? It doesn't even hurt a lot. That's weird. I wonder when the meeting is. I don't even know what to wear.'_ I felt my hair. _'Ugh, I need to take a shower'_. I stepped out of the bed. _'I'll just put my pants on from yesterday. I'm sure I have a lot of time to take a shower.' _I took off my shorts, put my pants on, and walked out the door. _'I think I have bed hair.' _I turned the corner just to see Japan on the first step up here. "Morning, Japan." He was wearing his white WW2 uniform for some reason. _'Oh my god! He looks so sexy! Eeee! A man in uniform!_

He jumped a little and turned my way. "Good morning, Sam."

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"Hai, just a little."

"Hehe, sorry about that. Do you know when the next meeting is?"

"It's at ten. You still have some time left." He smiled.

"Ten? Thanks. That gives me a lot of time for a shower. I'll be back out in forty five minutes." I walked back to my room. _'Crap, did I just say that to Japan? I feel like an idiot. Wait, what am I saying? Most of the time I am an idiot, despite my grades. Now let's see. I didn't bring any formal clothes or own any so I'll just wear the light blue Kon shirt and some black shorts. Why should all girls wear skirts? I like my sweat pants and my shorts that reach down to my knees. But I'm so going to stick out during the meeting.'_

_Forty five minutes later _

_'Yay, clean hair!' _I step out of my room and find Canada by the stairs. He was wearing a light brown suit with a red tie. _'Why am I meeting people at the stairs?' _"Morning, Canada."

He turned around and seemed slightly happy. Maybe it's because I remembered him. "Oh, good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. I'm slightly energized." I said walking down the stairs with Canada.

"Slightly?" He asked.

"It's eight in the morning. That's still too earlier for me to be up."

He chuckled. "I can see that."

"I just need some food in my belly and I'm okay. I just wished I didn't forget my candy. I would have been a little more up by now if I had some last night." We walked into the kitchen and see England, Japan, and was wearing his outfit for a G8 meeting in season four.

"Wouldn't that make you more sleepy since you would have stayed up later with the sugar."

"The sugar wakes me up in the morning. I'm a strange child."

"You are a strange child." England said.

Japan quickly glared at England. "People act differently from other people. It's not really strange at all." He quickly blushed after he said that.

"Did Japan finally say his opinion?" France asked in a sarcastic way.

"I-I just think she's not strange. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks, Japan, but I am strange. I'm just not showing my strange side."He turned away and blushed.

"T-That's not really what I was referring to." England said. "What I meant was that you're not wearing formal clothing for the meeting."

"I don't own that much in the formal department. The only thing that I have that's formal is a pair of black dress pants for my chorus concerts. I didn't think that anyone would worry about the whole formal thing since our worlds are under threat by an evil group/organization. You got to admit, that's some scary stuff. I even forgot to bring some candy."

"What about dresses and high heeled shoes? Surely you have some."

"I have a costume from last years Halloween that's a dress and my eighth grade promotion dress, but I'm never wearing that one again. It wasn't a good dress. For the high heeled shoes, there's no way in hell I'm ever wearing those."

"I can not believe this." England said with his hand on his forehead.

"We might have to go shopping after all this madness is over." France said.

"Shopping with you? No. I'm still mad at you from yesterday." I put my hands on my hips.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for yesterday. Happy?"

"Slightly. Apology accepted, for now." I answered in agreement.

"How's everyone up now?" America asked while walking in the kitchen. He was wearing Captain America pajamas. "It's way too early for anyone to be up."

"That's because you wake up late when there's no meetings and why are you wearing your pajamas at the table?!" England asked.

"Because I didn't want to get dressed yet. Besides, sleeping in is great!" America said.

"I agree." I agreed.

"Of course. Somehow, I forgot that you're American." England said to me.

"At least I don't drink soda or dress in revealing clothes." They all seemed shocked. "Um, what's with the shocked faces?"

"You don't drink soda?" England asked.

"Yep. Really, what's wrong with that? I can't drink fizzy drinks."

"So, you don't drink Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, or Coca Cola?" America asked.

"Yep. Never been a fan. I just drink water and Propel. Some times fruit drinks." _'It's awkward in here.'_

"How many hamburgers can you eat in a day?!" France asked.

"It just depends where I get it and what the size is. The maximum is two. I just can't eat them for a whole week. I can eat them for two nights, sometimes three, but that rarely happens."

"She's not American!" America shouted. All of us covered our ears.

"Born and raised in your country. No need to shout." I said, uncovering my ears. "There are people called vegetarians in your country too. Are they not Americans?"

"He just over reacting. But this is still surprising." England said.

"Stereotypical." I muttered.

"I'll make us some pancakes." Canada said while walking towards the fridge.

_'Nooo! No more pancakes! Canada's pancakes are good, but we ate them last night! I don't even want to see Canada put more Maple Syrup on pancakes! He puts a lot of FrUKen syrup on his pancakes! He even drinks it!_

"Wait, Canada! I know you love your pancakes and they're very good, but I think we should have something else this morning. I'll make us some omelets." France said getting up.

"Fine." Canada said in defeat. America, Canada, and I sat at the table. England was by the end of the table and was facing Japan, Canada sat by England and was facing me, and America was sitting by me and was going to face France.

_'Omg, I'm sitting by Japan!'_

* * *

_In Japan's head_

_'I'm finally next to Sam. I just have to control myself so nothing like __that__ will happen again!'_

* * *

"Something's been bugging me for a while." I said.

"Something's been bugging you?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys have other selves?" Everyone froze. _'Oops. Wrong question.'_

"Are you talking about second player(2P)?" England asked.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." It's getting quiet.

"I never thought we have to talk about them for a long time." France said as he was tying an apron on himself.

"I guess this is a serious topic. No one has to say anything." I said to them.

"No, it's okay. It's just last time it was madness. Except it wasn't a massacre. It was just crazy."America said.

"Well, Italy's other self was scary." Canada said.

"They all came from another dimension." Japan said. "We made them sign a treaty that they should never come over here again and that we should never go over there."

"I never want to see them ever again." England said.

"At least Oliver's cooking looked eatable, even if it was just cupcakes." America said. **[2]**

"Shut it, git! My cooking is better than yours!"

"Dude, your scones taste like ass." America said, sticking his tongue out.

"You watch your mouth! At least I won't get diabetes from the junk food you eat!"

"You want to fight? Then bring it on, old man!" America yelled standing up.

"Don't fight in the kitchen." Canada said. England and America kept arguing.

"We go to talking about something dangerous to something silly as food. Wow, kind of like my group of friends." I said. "We could be talking about homework to trying to figure out who was a name of an old cartoon character. Most of the time it would be my fault."

Japan chuckled. "I guess this would be normal for you."

"Kind of, but this is taking it to the extreme."

"I bet you want to know if we have female counterparts." Japan said.

"Actually, yes. Did you guess that because you looked at yaoi last night?"

He blushed. "Y-Yes, and to answer that question, we sort of do. The only time we were female and the female nations were male, is when England messed up one of his spells, causing us to change gender. It was horrible."

"Don't remind me." England said, breaking his argument with America.

"You loved it, England." France said.

"I did not!"

"I guessing there was a lot of pervertedness going around." I said.

"Yes, there was. France and Prussia were the main cause." Canada said, blushing.

"Of course." I said.

"And Italy wanted to take his pants off a lot." America said.

"No comment." I said. "Oh, I've been thinking about this since last night. There has to be more people involved with the 'Evil Apocalypse' than those two children and the evil boss."

"Why do you say that?" England asked.

"Well, the children don't seem like the ones to create those clones and the boss most be busy with a huge plan or something. To create so many clones, there has to be someone or some others that make them."

"That sounds like a good reason." England said.

"That totally sounds like a evil villain! As the hero, I will defeat him!" America shouted.

"Omelets are done." France said.

_'Finally, I'm hungry.'_

* * *

_Off to the meeting_

"For the last time America, I'm not stopping at McDonald's!" England said.

"Oh, come on! That's the good stuff!" America said.

"What about the food I made?! My food is more delicious than your American food!" France said.

_'Okay, so this is what happened. France made omelets. They were so good! Japan only wanted to wear his uniform to be ready if the bad guys make a sneak attack and he's bringing his sword too. So, America got his old WW2 uniform on and brought his gun too. I have no idea why WW2. I really want to ask, but I'll see if more people are going to wear them. I got my computer and all that electronic goodness and my mini jacket. To tell what is happening now, America wanted to go to McDonald's, but England wants to be at the meeting early to get connected to Rufus to get more information in my world. When did I start saying world? I should say planet. Oh, whatever. So England took the front seat before America did and France pushed America into the middle seat, that was England's spot yesterday, and put the seat belt around him.'_

"We're here anyways." Canada said. He brought Kumajirou with him too. He was sleeping on Canada's bed this morning. England stopped the car. Some people are here already.

_'Hmm. I wonder who's here. It's nine thirty. It's probably Germany, China, and everyone who's with them.' _We got out of the car and walked into the building. The building on the outside looked like, well, is a big, white, two story building. **(That's all because the outside doesn't really matter. Follow SpongeBob's words: "'It's called, imagination'".** **Que sparkly rainbow.) **The inside had red and golden yellow carpet. There were stairs leading upstairs, duh. The only rooms that I know are up there are the meeting room, the game room, and probably this restrooms. We walked up the stairs and made a right, then a left , then a right, and then a right to a door. England opened the door. The people that were there were, Germany, both Italy's, Spain, Prussia, China, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, the Baltics, both Korea's, Macau, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, Hong Kong, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Hungary, Austria, Australia, and some other countries I don't know. Romano was arguing, or just lashing out his anger, with/at Spain. Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand were talking to each other. Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Hungary, and Austria were talking, Ukraine and the Baltics were talking. Russia was hiding behind China from Belarus. The Korea's were arguing. Italy was talking to a slightly annoyed and blushing Germany. Prussia was poking Germany's head with his finger and saying something. Of course Prussia was the cause of Germany's weird emotions. "Wow, chaos."

"It's always like this." Canada said.

Italy looked our way. "Yay! It's Sam!" He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Ack! Random hug! I missed you too, Italy."

"Italy, I think you should stop hugging her!" Japan said.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's injured, remember." Japan said.

"Oh." He let go. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it didn't really hurt that much. The pain's not even there anymore."

"Yay!" He hugged me again. "I'm so glad!"

"Okay, someone get the Italian off me, please." I said.

"Italy, you need to stop." Germany said while getting up. "You'll probably going to make the pain come back."

"Aww, but Germany, I missed her! I wanted to give her a hug yesterday, but she was in pain!" Italy let go of me.

"If Italy gets a hug, then I get one too." France said.

"I'll kick your vital regions." I said in a low, angry voice. He went to Prussia and Spain. Not good.

"Wow, you scared off the pervert." England said.

"Or he's just planning something." I whispered.

"I'll keep that idiot in line." England said. "Oh, I was wondering, how on earth did you know about our other selves?" Italy and Germany froze.

"She knows about them?" Germany asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, along with your show, the creator drew different versions of you, Italy, and Japan. Then your female counterparts. I'm not sure who made the others."

"I can't believe it." Germany said. "Not only us, but our other selves and our female counterparts. I'm afraid what else you know."

"Know an alien named Steve?" I asked.

"Never heard of Steve, but Tony's my best friend!" America said.

"That reminds me, where is Tony?" I asked.

"He's in space somewhere." America said.

"Hmm. Saying vital regions couple of minutes ago made me thought of something." I said. "Do you guys feel pain when something bad happens to your countries?"

"Yeah, that is a problem we face every now and then." America said.

"Why are you guys around the door?" Someone said from behind us. We turned around to find the Nordic's and Sealand. "Oh, it's the girl." He put his left hand on my left shoulder. "How about you and I hang out for some drinks during the break. I brought a lot with- Argh!" Norway grabbed him by his tie.

"You should shut it." Norway said.

"She's not even close to the age limit." England said.

"Close enough in at Sweden's house." Denmark said.

"I've heard Americans tired alcohol when they're teenagers." Russia said. Somehow he, China, and some others came closer to us.

"Well, I don't allow it! I had to make sure my states didn't start that!"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm never going near alcohol. I've seen what it does to some people and I don't think the aftermath is fun." I said.

"That's good." England said. "I'm not being rude about this but, how old were you again?"

"Fifteen and a half." I answered.

"Fifteen and a half, huh. Your birthday must be soon."

"If you say four months is soon. My birthday's December 18th." Some people were frozen.

"She has Russian protection." Russia said. **[3]**

"No, she has Austrian protection!" Austria said. "She needs formal clothing!"

"Not the clothes issue again." I said, face palming myself.

"She's under all our protection!" Germany shouted. "It's almost time for the meeting, so everyone in their seats! We need to connect to that Rufus guy to find out if anything else happened!" Everyone started to head to there seats.

"Sam, you should sit with me and Germany!" Italy said while taking my right hand.

"Huh, oh sure, I-"

"She's sitting by China and I." Japan said.

"She will sit by you after she helps me hook up her computer." England said to Japan.

"Okay." Japan said.

England and I went to the plug in the computer to the TV. All the waiting went by and we got connected to Rufus. I sat down in a chair between China and Japan. _'Score!'_

_"Good morning, Sam and countries."_ Rufus said. Que some pissed off countries.

"I'm guessing from the "'good morning'" and the saying of "'countries'", nothing really happened over there." Germany said.

_"That's correct."_ Rufus said. _"They just stood around the parks last night except the kids. They returned an hour ago."_

"There might be more people associated with this 'Evil Apocalypse" then the little kids and the boss." England said.

_"Yeah? And how do you know?"_ Rufus asked.

"As Sam was saying at America's house today, the kids do not seem like the ones that can make the clones and the boss wouldn't be able to get track all those clones by himself."

_"That seems possible."_ Rufus said. _"Is there any other information on these guys?"_

All the countries and I looked around at each other and no one looked like they had information. Then Russia raised his hand. "If we can't think of anything soon, we could capture the kids or a clone for information."

"That's what you said yesterday." Romano said. "How the hell are we going to take all of them on?"

"We could get the best fighters out of all of us and take them down. I, of course will lead us. I am the hero." America said, proudly.

"Why do you get to be leader?!" Prussia yelled. "I should be leader since I'm the AWESOME Prussia!"

"That is a lie." Austria said.

"Who asked you?" Prussia asked.

"I should be leader. Everyone is going to become one with Mother Russia eventually."

"We don't need a commie as a leader!" America shouted.

"He's not like that anymore!" China yelled.

_'I was afraid we were going to go off topic.' _I mentally face palmed myself.

"Heroes are the leaders!"

"You're not going to be the leader of us!" England shouted at America.

"You can't fight, England. I could protect you." France said.

"Shut it, frog! I'm stronger than you!"

"If anyone's protecting Britain, it's me!" America shouted.

"I don't need protecting!" England shouted.

"Japan, you're with me as the leader, right?" America asked Japan.

"What? I, uh, sure-"

"Japan, you should voice your opinion once in a while!" Switzerland yelled at Japan.

"He voiced his opinion at America's house." France said.

"Really? I wanted to see that." Turkey said.

The room got into to chaos. America, England, and France are arguing. Romano was yelling at Spain. Prussia, Austria, and Hungary were arguing. Well, it was Austria and Hungary vs. Prussia. Belarus was trying to creep up on Russia, resulting him to hold on to China. Italy, I bet, was talking about pasta. Canada was trying to hide in the background. The Baltics were shaking. Greece was sleeping. More countries started to add into the chaos and Germany was about to blow. _'I'm so plugging my ears with my fingers.' _And I did just that.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Japan asked me.

I unplugged my ears. "Germany's about to blow." I plugged my ears again.

"Everyone, shut up!" Germany yelled. "This is an important matter that can not be taking lightly! Even though we don't know anything about them, we need to stop the Evil Apocalypse! They are dangerous and are trying to take over our planet and Sam's planet! If any of you are not going to take this seriously, then you should get out of this room, right now!" No one moved, but Greece woke up.

I unplugged my ears. _'Even though I plugged my ears with my fingers, that still hurt.' _

_"Ahem."_ Everyone looked at the screen. _"If you countries are done with your arguments, then we should probably end this conversation."_

Que pissed of countries. "I just had enough of you!" Turkey yelled. "What's up with you calling us "'countries'"?! Do you have something against us?!"

"That's enough, Turkey!" Germany yelled.

"I want to know his answer!" Turkey yelled.

"That isn't important right now!" Germany yelled.

_"What's wrong with calling people what they are."_ Rufus said. _"I should of know you countries wouldn't help us at all. Once you're done with the transporter, send Sam back here and we'll clean up your mess."_

_'The hell he say?!'_

"You think this our fault?!" China yelled. "Half my family were almost killed yesterday!"

"My brother, Japan, and the potato bastard almost died last month, you bastard!" Romano yelled.

"He's not a potato bastard!" Prussia yelled at Romano.

"Shut the hell up, potato bastard number two!" Romano yelled at Prussia.

"You just crossed the line!" Germany said to Rufus. "I don't know how you do things over there, but here, even though it doesn't look like it, we can face things together."

_"Don't go lying about things like that. I've looked up almost ever thing about you countries that are over here, the only time that any of you that worked together was when those aliens came to your world and the weakest one stopped them with a marker!"_ Rufus yelled.

_'Don't yell! Don't yell! Don't make a fool of yourself! I need to calm myself down!"_

"I bet nothing over there tells you about the hell we went through!" America yelled.

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with him, but America's right!" Germany yelled. "You don't know how anyone felt before A.D! You don't know what Italy went through when the Holy Roman Empire left him during the Italian Wars!" Italy looked sad. "You don't know how England and America felt during the Revolutionary War!" England and America looked down. "You never been in World War I or World War II! That was hell for every one of us! I thought I was going to lose my brother when his country dissolved!"

"West." Prussia said quietly.

"And now, there is some evil group that no one knows anything about and we don't know how to stop them! Hell, we don't know what they want except for Sam! She almost died last month and they injured her yesterday! They now want her alive for some reason we don't know! I'm going to do everything in my power not to let them take her and do something horrible to her! If I were you, I would do anything to make sure that they don't get what they want and destroy them!"

Everyone was either angry because of Rufus or sadden by Germany's speech. I was both. _"I'll admit, that was touching. But do you think I care about you countries feel."_

_'Screw my emotions!' _I stood up. "Would you just shut the hell up!" Everyone's eyes were on me. "You think you can hear that speech and not understand any of it! I'll just have to put more detail in Germany's speech so an idiot, like you, can understand because what you're doing, sir, is bullying! They never had a choice of becoming personifications of the countries they represent now! Do you think anyone would want to endure what happens to their country, to feel pain, to witness death all their lives! You don't know any of that! I have no idea how old you are and I don't even want to know! Every one here is more experienced in life more than you and I! I'm almost sixteen and I know that every one in this room had faced hard times I can't even compare to! England raised America since he was little! How would you think England felt when America declared his independence?! He cared for America! You think Canada had it easy?!" Before anyone can ask "'Who?'". "That guy! Right there!" I pointed at Canada. "Everyday, no one remembers him and I don't know why! He and America are brothers so he's probably been around as long as America! That's too freaking long to not have people remember you! How about Germany?! He had to put through all that crap from Hitler and the press during and after World War II! Do you think that was a happy time?! No, he hated what his boss did! Did he want Italy to be in danger or hurt?! No! Did America or Japan liked it when they were bombed?! No! Whatever bad happens to their country, they feel it too! Should I move on to the Cold War because that was some deep shit?!" My eyes feel like they were going to form tears.

_"..."_ Rufus didn't say anything.

"I thought so. Let's just skip all those wars and stuff to right now. Do you really think I want to be in the position?" Tears were forming. "Hell no! I'm getting targeted by some strange organization that nobody knows about, and I almost died/got taken away last month, and I freaking threw up blood yesterday because of your stupid plan of me running over to the portal when you were "distracting" those twins and clones! How about you think of someone else's feelings, you bastard!" Tears were falling down my eyes and I was sniffling . _'I hate being so emotional after I yell.'_

No one said anything for about a minute._ "Fine, I'll just text you when something happens over here. You can contact me on the computer if you find something."_ Rufus said as he logged off.

"I still hate him" Turkey said.

"I bet everyone in this room does." England said.

I tried to keep the tears in my eyes from falling.

"Sam, are you alright?" Japan asked me.

"Y-Yeah, I just need to go to the restroom to calm down."

"I'll go with you." Taiwan said. She was sitting on the other side of Japan.

"Thanks." I said as Taiwan and I left the room.

* * *

_Secret Military Agent Base_

*Third Person POV*

"I can't believe it." Rufus said. "I got yelled at by a little girl."

"Well, you did deserve it, except that she said that she's almost sixteen." Reno said.

"Why didn't you want their help?" Michaelis asked. "We need all the help we need."

"After looking up the country's show, it didn't look like they could do anything."

"As the Miss said, we don't know what happened during the wars so we don't know how they fight." Michaelis said.

"They don't know anything about what's going on and they're our only hope of getting rid of those guys." Reno said.

"I know. I guess I can give them a shot." Rufus said.

* * *

_Conference Room_

*Third Person POV*

"That girl, is like, the bomb." Poland said.

"Ditto." Hong Kong said.

"She has Romano's mouth." Spain said.

"I didn't think she could even raise her voice like that." England said.

_'She was crying though. I will protect her! She shouldn't be dealing with this! But what was that about her getting taken away last month?' _Japan thought.

_'That energy was a little unsteady.' _China thought.

Russia looked at China. _'Looks like my little Yao felt that energy too.'_

"Keseseses! Looks like that little girl has some balls! She's almost as awesome as me!"

"Dude, she's way awesomer than you!" America said.

"No, you git! It's "more awesome" not "awesomer". If you're going to complement someone, at least use proper English!" England said.

"Oh, come on. No cares anymore." America said.

"I still do!" England yelled.

They kept arguing. Italy looked at Germany. "Are you going to stop them, Germany?"

Germany didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the table. _'She defended us. I never thought that a mortal would defend us like that. But she was almost taken away last month? How is that possible? That one clone tried to kill her but never tried to kidnap her at all.'_

"Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asked.

Germany got back to his senses. "Was (What), I mean, yes. I was just thinking of things."

"Oh, okay." Italy looked down. Germany put his right hand on Italy's right shoulder.

"It's okay, Italia. I'm sorry that I used you as an example to get to him. I know that must of hurt you a lot."

"It's okay, Germany. You're here now and that's what matters!" Italy said.

"I'm glad." Germany said with a smile, but not his fake American smile.**[4]**

* * *

_In the women's restroom_

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm angry." Sam said in tears. "This always happens when I get so angry and yell. That's why I just keep that emotion in. I get all weak and no one will listen to me."

"It's okay. Everyone's different and I think you made you point clearly. It touched me a lot." Taiwan said. _'I have to make sure I tell Japan about this. He must be worried.'_

"It did?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it did." Taiwan said. "Your speech was amazing."

"I'm not really sure if it's called a speech but, thank you." Sam said. She was calming down.

"I should be thanking you. You stood up for us." Taiwan said.

"I just did what I thought was right. My emotions were getting the better of me." Sam said with a blush.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's get back to the conference room. I bet every one is worried. Well, actually, I think some of them are arguing with each other."

Sam laughed. "That seems right." They walked out the restroom.

* * *

_Conference room_

"Is she okay?" Hungary asked no one.

"She's going though some tough times. It must be hard on her." France said.

"But what should we do now? Nothing happened over there." China said.

"I'm not sure. We could continue the meeting before this ever happened. At least we would get something done." England said.

"Nein, we have do something to prepare ourselves just in case they plan something." Germany said.

"Are you talking about training?" America asked. "I knew you were a-"

"If you're going to say training machine, think again!" Germany said.

There was a small chuckle. Everyone looked at the door. It was Sam and Taiwan.

"You're still being called that?" Sam chuckled.

"Yay, Sam!" Italy run up to Sam and hugged her again.

"Ack! Why am I receiving random hugs today?!" Sam said.

Prussia got up and took Sam from Italy. "I have her! She's going to be my student in the teaching of awesomeness! France, Spain, let's go!"

_'I got more people to kill now!' _Japan thought to himself.

"I'm getting tired of being picked up." Sam said.

Germany stood up. "Put her down and get your ass in your seat!"

"Why should I?" Prussia asked.

Taiwan got Sam out of Prussia's grasp and Hungary hit Prussia with her frying pan. Knock out!

"Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem." Hungary said. "I just wish he would stop being so stupid."

"Now that we have that taken care of, we should figure out what we should do now." Germany said.

"We can't really train for any of this." Denmark said. "For those clones, all we have to do is to stab them in one of three places and then they die."

"The little boys have strength, seeing as they injured Sam when they were far away." Japan said. _'They will pay for that.'_

"But do we even know if they're actually little?" Finland asked. "They could be as old as Sealand."

"Well, Sealand is a little kid." England said.

"You take that back, Jerk England!" Sealand yelled at England.

"Why are you in here anyways?!" England yelled at Sealand.

"We don't know where the base is and we didn't ask that guy how the kids went there." Spain said.

"I don't want to see his ugly mug again." Turkey said.

"We'll just talk to him tomorrow." Germany said. "We'll have our break now and whoever wants to train for a possible attack on the clones, we will train after we eat behind this building. Dismissed." Some people got up and went out the door. Others went up to Sam and said thanks and other things related to Rufus.

"Dude, you earned a bro fist." America said as we bumped fists.

"Uh, thanks. It was no big deal though. Rufus was a jerk." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter. Hey, how about we have Iggy pay his end of the bargain."

"Yes, I would love to see that now."

"What are you planning to do with England?" China asked.

"Well, he lost to Sam at Brawl and now he has to eat fries from McDonald's." America said.

"And I did not want to wear makeup so I wasn't going to lose to him. Besides, I need to beat people at Brawl."

"Innocent on the outside, dangerous on the inside. Just like Russia." Germany whispered.

"Wait, where is England?" Japan asked.

Everyone looked around. There was no British man in sight. "Crap! Where'd he go?!" America yelled.

"Where would he hide?" Sam asked. "Oh, wait! The kitchen! We said he would have to meet his doom at the end of the meeting, so he's probably making or eating something in the kitchen!"

"Actually, he's hiding under the table." Russia said, pointing to the table.

"Awesome. Thanks, Russia." Sam said.

America walked to where England was and tried to catch him. "Come on, England. Time to come out." England dodged America's grab, making that sound he made when he was chased by Germany in episode 27, and he ran out of the room and America chased him. "Get back here!"

"Never!" England yelled. He took out his wand and shot some kind of sparkling, green magic at America.

"Ack!" America dodged it. "What the hell was that?!"

Back in the room because that chase scene happened so fast.

"Okay, was I the only one who saw that magical light?" Sam asked the people in the room.

"It was pretty!" Italy said.

"I guess that's a no." Sam said.

America walked into the room with England over his shoulder. "I got him! Let's get into the car, Sam and Canadia!"

"Uh, it's a start." Sam said to Canada. "I guess we'll be back soon. I'm so excited!" They walked out of the room.

"This might get interesting." Germany said.

"I think so too." Russia said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to eat my food in the cafeteria." China said as he walked out of the door with Russia. Japan followed him.

"Wait up, China!" Japan said to China.

Russia and China turned around. "Is something wrong, Japan?"

"I need your help with something." Japan said.

"Really?" China asked. "You can ask me when we get into the cafeteria. I need to eat."

"Okay." Japan said.

* * *

_In America's car_

"Hahahaha! This is going to be great!" America said.

"I can't believe you tied me to the seat back here!" England yelled in the way back seat. "Where the hell did you get this rope in the first place?!"

"I glad England's fangirls aren't here. They would of tore the car up and start making out with him when he's still tied up." Sam said.

"Too much information, Sam." Canada said.

"Your fangirls would do that too." Sam said.

"What about mine?" America asked in excitement.

"Probably." Sam said.

* * *

_Conference Building Cafeteria_

*Japan's POV*

"Japan!" Taiwan called me when China, Russia, and I sat down at a table far from the others.

"Is there something wrong, Taiwan?" I asked her. '_Maybe she knows something about Sam.'_

"I have some information about Sam for you. I thought you would be worried about her when she started crying."

"She said something when you two were alone?" China asked.

"Yes. She said that she doesn't like getting angry at anyone and yell because she'll cry."

"So that's what happened. I didn't want her to be sad at over what she said. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't get angry like that while she's over here." I said.

"We'll make sure that too. Right, Russia?" China asked Russia.

"Da, I'll help." Russia said.

"I will too." Taiwan said. "I have to go back to Vietnam and Thailand. Meet with you later."

"Wait, Taiwan!" I said.

"Is there something wrong, Japan?"

"Can you hang out with her when she gets back? I not sure if she wants to be around guys that much." _'I don't want her around any guys. Especially America and the Bad Touch Trio. Spain's okay when he's not around France and Prussia.' _

"Sure, but how should I get a conversation started?"

"She likes yaoi."

"Really?! Okay! I'll get Hungary and we can have a yaoi chat!" She left.

"I'm not sure if I would like the outcome of that." China said. "Are you going to train?"

"Hai, I am. I want to make sure I can protect Sam from the Evil Apocalypse. I don't want her hurt again."

"I'm glad you found love. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" China asked me.

_'I can't really talk about that dream with Russia here.'_ "Well, I wanted to talk to you in private. I didn't want anyone else accidentally hearing what I have to say."

"It's okay around here." China said. "No one is going to here you over here except for us."

"Big Brother!" Belarus yelled.

"No! Go away!" Russia yelled as he ran out of the room with Belarus chasing after him.

_'That helps.' _"Well, you see, I had this dream last night and I wanted to ask you for some help to make sure I don't have the same kind of dream again." I think I started to blush.

"Uh, sure. What was your dream about?" China asked.

"I-I had a inappropriate dream about Sam." I think my face was red.

China chocked on his tea. "Don't tell me you had-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "No! I didn't do _that_ in my dream! I just kissed her in a inappropriate way! That's all!"I took my hand off his mouth.

"Okay. Just tell me how your dream played out." China said.

"Well, I was teacher in a school and Sam was my student. She came in the room to take a quiz she missed. She handed me her quiz after she was done and got the answers all right. I couldn't take it anymore so I threw her on my chair and went on top of her and-"

"Are you sure you didn't do anything that France would do?" China interrupted me.

"I-I didn't undress her that I could see anything that I shouldn't have! I unbuttoned her blazer and told her to call me Kiku, sensei, or master. She shuttered master in a questionable matter and I kissed her. I can't have another dream like that!"

"I not sure what to say to that. You can't control what you dream." China said. "Have you watched anything that could have made you dream of that?"

"Well, we gave Sam the option to pick what to watch yesterday and it was some what inappropriate. But I doubt that was the cause of this. Somehow, they didn't have any of that in the show."

"Was the show in her age limit?"

"I believe so."

"Hmm. Did you watch any of your hentai before we came here?" China asked.

_'I guess that is the problem. I should of stuck with that theory.' _"Yes. I did watch hentai the night before we all came here."

"That's probably why you had a dream about that." China said.

"That is the most likely reason, but I didn't watch any with a teacher and student relation-" I quickly slapped myself on my forehead. _'There was that.'_

"What's wrong? Did you remember something?" China asked.

"Hai. I was going to watch this one hentai that had a teacher and student relationship and I didn't remember it until now." _'So it was the hentai.'_

"I can't believe I raised you." China sighed.

"You're the uke in your relationship with Russia." I said.

"Uke?" China questioned. "What are you- Wait a minute! That's what you and Hungary called me when Russia and I were making out! You're calling me the girl in the relationship?!"

"It's not really the girl in the relationship. It's the less dominate one."

"I can be dominate when I want to!" China said.

"Ha ha ha. That is never going to happen." Russia said behind China.

"Ack! When did you get behind me?!" China asked Russia as Russia sat down.

"Just now. I'm guessing you solved Japan's problem, right?"

"Almost." China said. "Japan, just don't think about it. If you think of something other than hentai, you won't have any more problems."

"Thank you, China." I slightly bowed to him in my seat.

"It's no problem. I'm always here to help."

* * *

_Outside the conference building_

*Sam's POV*

"How could you love villains? Heroes are the best!" America said. I guess he didn't like my pjs.

"I really don't love villains. I mean, there are some that are cool to watch on TV, but some Mario villains are awesome! Shy Guys and Boos are so adorable!"

"Of course you two are having this conversation." England said.

"Be glad I got you tea and a salad so you can have your taste back after your torture." I said. America got a whole bunch of cheeseburgers and England got some fries and a salad while Canada and I got some ice cream cones, but we already finished. We didn't feel like eating solid food right now and Baskin Robbins is so good. We got out of America's car, with America holding England so he won't run away again, and heard gunshots. "I guess some people started to train."

"It seems so." America said.

We went to see who was training. There were the Nordics, Switzerland, and some other countries. And that's not saying it in a bad manner. Sweden was staring at Finland as Finland was trying to lift a pillar or something similar.

"Can Finland really pick that up?" I asked. Right after I said that, Finland picked up the pillar thing. "W-Wait a minute! How could he-"

"Th't's m' w'fe." Sweden said.

"Oh, well, uh, you're a lucky man. He he." I said while stepping back and following the others into the building. We took a left to the cafeteria. There were still a lot of countries in here. I looked to a table to right to see Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, and China talking to each other. Germany spotted us and motion us to go over there.

"Sam, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Germany said in a serious tone.

"Ask away?" I said in a questionable manner.

"You said earlier that you were almost taken away last month. Did that happen when we were gone?" Germany asked.

"Oh that." I muttered. "Do you remember when Italy and I were on the ground when that clone was about to kill us?"

"Yes, I do." Germany said.

"Well, he said that if he killed me first, then you guys would die too. But if he killed Italy first, he'll kill you guys and take me to his lair. I guess I was too terrified that I forgot to tell you."

"So they were still trying to kidnap you last month." England said.

"I know what we should do now." America said.

"And what's that?" China asked.

"Get England to eat my food!" America said proudly.

"Bloody hell." England muttered as he was being tied to a chair. "How the bloody hell do you have the rope with you?! I thought you left that in the car!"

"Nope. You would of tried to escape again." America said as he took a fry out of the McDonald's bag and put it to England's mouth. "Now say, "'ah'"."

"Bugger off-" England got cut off by America putting a fry in his mouth. I think Japan had his phone out.

"Eat it." America said as England bit down on the fry and swallowed . His face expression told us he didn't like it. "How was it?"

"Horrible, you git! How the hell can you eat this?!"

"And how do you eat those burnt scones of yours?" America asked.

"My scones are delicious!" England shouted back.

"How did you think of this?" Germany asked me.

"America, England, and France kept arguing about food the most so I thought this would have been perfect." I said.

"Do you think he will get sick if he eats more?" China asked.

"I never thought of that." I said. "We can't have anyone sick at a time like this."

"America, I think you should stop." Canada said.

"Why should I?" America asked Canada.

"Do you want him to be sick?" Canada asked.

"How can he get sick with this?" America asked. Canada whispered something in America's ear. "Oh yeah. I guess you're right." America untied England. "There you go, dude. Eat your plain salad."

"I will do just that." England said while taking his salad and tea and walked away.

"I believe we just pissed off a Brit." I said to America. "I feel bad though."

"I didn't think you would be the kind of person that would swear, Sam." Germany said.

"I don't swear in front of my parents or when it's very inappropriate to do so. Rufus was the first person that I actually swore at."

"That's good." Germany said. "Well, Italy, Japan, and I were going to train. We need to be prepared for those clones." After he said that, they left.

"Sam!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see Hungary and Taiwan. "You want to hang out in the conference room and watch them train?" Taiwan asked.

"Sure." I said.

"And we can talk about pairings." Hungary said.

_'Pairings?'_ "By pairings you mean yaoi?" I asked.

"That's right!" Hungary said.

"That's better yet!" I said as we walked to the conference room.

"As I said earlier, I do not want to see outcome." China said.

_'I heard that China!'_

* * *

**[1] The winter version of the Gakuen Hetalia uniform.**

**[2] Oliver is England's second player (2P) self.**

**[3] Franz Ferdinand, the Archduke of Austria and Joseph Stalin were born on December 18****th****. So did a Japanese daimyo.**

**[4] Hetalia: The Beautiful World episode 14, Brother! We are...!**

**Yahoo! Finally done with this chapter! It was going to be a super long chapter, but I thought I should update more. Should I rewrite the first story? I feel like I should, but I want to know from some readers if I should. Well, whatever. Please review!**


	5. Cruising for pasta sauce

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime/other references. I never been to Maine.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone, TV, or computer"_

**(Author Note)**

"_Titles"_

"'Quote'"

Cruising for pasta sauce

*Third Person POV*

"Why do they have to hog Sam? She should be hanging out with us!" Prussia.

"I think Japan's behind this." France said.

"Why do you say that?" Spain asked.

"Japan has been acting differently when the young mademoiselle came here. My guess is that he's in love with her."

"Pfft! Japan's in love with her? Are you sure?" Prussia asked.

"Yes. I am the country of amour after all." France said.

"Should we see what they're doing?" Spain asked.

"Ja! That would be so awesome!"

"But we can't tell her that Japan might be in love with her. He needs to tell her himself. She's been though a lot and-"

"We get it! We get it! Love has its way!" Prussia interrupted France. "Let's just go!" The Bad Touch Trio made their way to where the girls were.

_'I hope this isn't going to end up like Jeanne.' _France thought.

_Conference room_

"Macau and Hong Kong need to be a couple soon!" Taiwan said while sitting in a chair in front of Hungary and Sam. Hungary was sitting on the left side(Taiwan's left) of the window sill while Sam sat on the right side. You can see the some of the countries train.

"They've been sending messages to each other?" Hungary asked.

"Macau has been over Hong Kong for a while now. Hong Kong gets embarrassed and brushes it off though." Taiwan said.

"I so need to get some photos of that!" Hungary said in excitement.

"How many people are in a relationship here?" Sam asked

"I'm glad you asked!" Hungary said. "Germany and Italy are in relationship. So are Spain and Romano, Sweden and Finland, Poland and Lithuania, Russia and China-"

"RoChu?! I mean Russia and China are together?" Sam asked.

"I know, it's crazy!" Taiwan said. "But they are working out."

"How's Belarus handling this?" Sam asked.

"She still hates China, but she hasn't tried to hurt him in a week." Taiwan said.

"T-That's good." Sam said. "So, who else is in a relationship?"

"I'm with Austria." Hungary said.

"Really? I'm happy for you!" Sam said.

"Thanks. There are some people who are showing tension though." Hungary said. "America and France are trying to get Britain. I support both of those pairings, but I don't know if Britain is going to pick either of them. Denmark is trying to get Norway. Greece and Turkey were fighting over Japan for some time now, but they haven't fought in a while. And I'm not sure, but I think New Zealand wants Australia."

_'Greece and Turkey can play seven minutes in heaven together.' _Sam thought in her head. _'Holy crap! I sound like a jealous bitch.'_

"What's your favorite pairing, Sam?" Taiwan asked Sam.

"Uh, that's kind of hard to decide. I'm a big fan of the Germany x Italy, Spain x Romano, and Russia x China. There are some others that I like too, but I like those a lot more."

"Germany and Italy make a good couple!" Hungary said.

"I so agree!" Taiwan said.

"Yeah, Italy's lucky." Sam said in a slightly depressed way while looking out the window. Germany was in his black tank top and green military pants and Japan took off his white jacket so all he was in was his white tank top and white pants. He was practicing his sword techniques. _'Japan's so hot.'_

"Why do you say that?" Hungary asked.

"Germany's tall, strong, and protective. Sure he maybe awkward in the area of love, but it just shows that he cares. Italy on the other hand is innocent and doesn't like to fight. I love that kind of relationship."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sam?" Taiwan asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I never had a boyfriend before either." Sam said.

"I'm sure you'll find a guy soon." Taiwan said.

"And that would be me." The girls looked over to the people who came in the room to find the Bad Touch Trio. "I can be an awesome boyfriend for you, frau." Prussia said.

"Why are you here?" Hungary asked with a little anger in her voice. Taiwan looked a little angry too.

"We were bored." Prussia said. "Now, how about my offer?"

_'Oh my pasta, Prussia asked me out! But I'm in love with Japan, even though it's never going to happen.'_ "I'm sorry, but you're not my type." Sam said. Hungary just laughed.

"How can you not like this awesomeness?!" Prussia asked.

"As I said, you're not my type." Sam repeated.

"What is your type then?" France asked Sam.

"None of your business." Sam said.

"You can tell us. You don't have to be shy." Spain said.

_'No! Not the Spaniard!' _Sam thought. "I don't have to say anything."

France moved his hand to move some of Sam's bangs to right and cupped her right check. "You can tell us anything." He had that sexy French accent going on.

_'Oh my god!' _Sam thought while a blush appeared on her face.

_Training with Japan_

_'I need to be stronger for Sam!' _Japan thought in his head. He paused for a minute to look at the conference room window to see France with his hand on Sam. The anger in Japan was rising. _'Why is that pervert's hand on my Sam?! No one is allowed to touch her!' _He moved his sword to the right of him, only to have it stuck in a tree. "What the..?"

"Japan just stabbed a tree!" Someone shouted.

"You bastard!" Someone else shouted.

"What did the tree do to you?!" Some eco nation said.

_'Did I really say "my Sam"?' _Japan took his sword out of the tree to see Hungary hit France with her frying pan.

_Conference Room_

"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" Hungary shouted as she hit France, in the face with her frying pan.

"Why did you hit my beautiful face?!" France shouted, covering his face with his hands.

"For being a pervert like always!" Hungary shouted.

"I think we should get out of here." Spain said.

"R-Right! I'm not getting hit today!" Prussia shouted as the BTT ran away.

"Perverts." Hungary said as she sat down.

"We should of kicked their vitals." Sam said as she touched her face. _'I really don't want to see him later.'_

"I agree." Taiwan said.

"If I had something that I could protect myself with I... where's my gun?" Sam face palmed herself. "and the shirt, gloves, skirt, and helmet I was wearing when I came here yesterday?"

"Oh, that's right! You did have a gun!" Taiwan said. "I think Switzerland wanted to test the gun so it wasn't damaged and I think that shirt you were wearing yesterday was washed by the nurse, as well as your helmet. She wanted to see if the shirt did anything to block the wood chip from hurting you more."

"Well, that's good." Sam said. "That shirt was bullet prof. What about the others?"

"The nurse took off your skirt because you looked uncomfortable wearing it and she also took off your gloves because of that too." Taiwan said.

"I bet she still has them." Hungary said.

"We can get them now if you want. I want to see you in them!" Taiwan said.

"Sure, if that's okay with you." Sam said.

"Let's go now." Hungary said. They got up and were out the door when Sam facepalmed herself.

"I'm stupid." Said girl said.

"Why do you say that?" Taiwan said.

"I was talking to Germany before we came up here and I told him that the person I swore at first was Rufus. I actually swore at France yesterday. I forgot all about that."

"I don't think France counts." Hungary said.

"Because he's France?" Sam asked.

"Exactly." Hungary said. They all laughed.

_Somewhere else_

"Ugh! Why doesn't that little girl like me?! I'm AWESOME!" Prussia shouted. _'At least that energy is back to normal. I wonder what the hell that was about anyways.'_

"Maybe she got annoyed by that." France mumbled, referring to Prussia always saying "awesome".

"She didn't say what kind of guy she's into." Spain sighed.

"Maybe we should bug Japan about this." France said. "We can see how much he likes her."

"Awesome. He's training, right?"

"I saw him training out the conference room window. He looked pissed when he saw me touch Sam." France said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should see how he feels!" Spain said. And the BTT were off again.

Out of a corner, far from the BTT, Canada was hiding and listening to their conversation. "Those stupid hosiers."

_Nurse's office_

"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Taiwan said as Sam put her gloves on.

"I was surprised that they had my size." Sam said. "I'm not that much of a glove person, but I like these."

"If you had those pants on again, we would have asked you to put the skirt on." Hungary said.

"And again, not a skirt person, but I like it." Sam said.

"I washed your shirt and got the blood off your helmet for you. The shirt helped a little with your injury." The nurse said. "By the way, how is your stomach?"

"Better than yesterday." Sam said. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"That's good. Would you mind if I check the bruise?" The nurse asked.

"I don't mind." Sam said as she lifted the left side of her shirt just enough to see the bruise. It was way smaller than yesterday.

"It really healed fast. It's now the size dime." The nurse said in shock. "Now I'm sure that this isn't normal for mortals."

_'Could it be because this is an anime world? No, she said mortal.' _Sam thought in her head. "Okay, I'm worried about that sentence. Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't think there's anything is wrong with you, like something bad. There are some people who heal faster than everyone else, but that's rare."

"Could that be the reason that those guys are after Sam?" Hungary asked.

"If that is, then that's a stupid reason for all this." Taiwan said.

Sam pulled her shirt down. "I doubt that that's the reason. I know I should still be hurt, but I'm not that fast of a healer."

"Maybe it has to do with you being from a different world." Taiwan said to Sam.

"I hope so." Sam said.

"Well, anyways, we have a yaoi investigation to do!" Hungary said.

"We saw Poland and Lithuania before we came here and we heard that they were going to a closet later." Taiwan said.

The nurse sighs. "I know how you two and Japan are with your yaoi. Just don't let Sam see anything that she shouldn't see."

"We won't." Taiwan said. "See you later."

"Thanks for everything." Sam said.

"No problem." The nurse said. The girls left. "I need to tell Mr. America about this."

_Cafeteria_

"Dude, those guys are like the Wolverine! Those claw things that came out from their gloves were exactly like him!" America said to England.

"America, I'm trying to concentrate on this." England said while working on the transporter machine. "I'm not sure what I'm missing here."

"This is the reason why nobody can make a teleporter. It's impossible. Especially if you're trying to make it into a watch." Scotland said.

"There has to be someway to Sam's world if there's a teleporter there." England said. "And there's nothing in our spell books about this."

"Excuse me, Mr. America." The nurse said to America.

"Oh, Jaime. Is something wrong?" America asked Jaime.

"I need to talk to you in private." Jaime said.

"Okay." America got up and walked out side the cafeteria with Jaime. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Sam. She seems to be healing the same speed as a country."

America looked shocked. "That can't be right. She's human, isn't she?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure at the same time. The bruise she received yesterday shouldn't be healing that fast. She even said she doesn't heal that fast."

"Should we get a blood sample from her to see if-"

"I already got a blood sample from her yesterday." Jaime interrupted America. "She had some of her blood on her helmet she was wearing yesterday. The results haven't come back yet."

"That's good, even though it's wrong of them to hurt her."

"Yeah. Just act normal around her. I haven't said anything about this to her. I didn't want her to be more worried."

"That's okay. I'm glad you told me."

"It's no problem." Jaime blushed. "I thought it would help with what's going on."

"I hope it does. We need everything we can get. The thing is, there hasn't been any news about new land."

"Let's hope that nothings wrong with her if she isn't a country."

"Yeah, I hope that too." America said. '_Just what the hell is happening here?'_

_Outside_

The BTT walked up to Japan. "Hey, Japan." Prussia started. "Do you mind if we ask you something?"

_'What do they want now? If they say anything about Sam, I'm not sure how I'm going to react.' _"I do not mind. What is it you want to ask?"

"How do you feel about Sam?" Spain asked.

_'I knew it.' _"I already told France about this, I don't have those kind of feelings for Sam."

"Are you sure?" France said. "It's alright for you to have those feelings. I made love to many ladies and guys that aren't like us."

"I banged some chicks too." Prussia said.

"Some? A lot are the words you're looking for." Spain said. "For me, I bang Romano every-"

"Yeah, Spain did some stuff too." Prussia interrupted.

"I know Sam is under age, but you can probably make out with her or-"

Japan took his sword to France's neck. "If you say one more inappropriate thing about Sam, I won't be afraid to cut you." Japan's voice was lowered down to a dark and scary version of his voice.

"A-Alright! We are going now!" They made a retreat.

"I've never seen Japan like that! Especially during WWII!" Prussia said, out of breath.

"Dios mio! Did we really have to do that?!" Spain said, out of breath like Prussia and France.

"Yes, because that was love." France said.

"You say love, I say a pissed Japanese guy with a fucking sword! How they hell can you call that love?!" Prussia yelled.

"He didn't like us talking about him and her making out." France said. "He has to have his pride and try to protect her even though she's not in danger."

"And you know this how?" Spain asked.

"I had a little run in when I was in Tokyo a while back. Let's just say I'm not allowed to go near some part of that city for a while."

"Of course." Prussia said.

_Later in a random room_

*Sam's POV*

"I can't believe we got pictures of Poland and Lithuania making out in the closet!" Hungary said.

"That was the first kiss I seen from a yaoi couple in real life! It was hot!" I said. _'My life is only slightly complete.'_

"You didn't see Germany and Italy kiss when they were at your place?" Hungary asked me.

"Unfortunately, no. All they did was hugged." I said. "They might have kissed when I wasn't around, but I'm not sure."

"We need to show you our secret files!" Taiwan said.

"Secret file, eh. Sounds awesome." I said. "Omg, I said "eh" and "awesome" in two sentences by each other. That's what I call Prussia x Canada." We all laughed. "Oh, I didn't see it, but France groped England yesterday and when England asked if there was any green tea at America's house, America replied "For you, I always do". **[1]**

"Oh my gosh! America can be a romantic when he wants to!" Taiwan said.

"I knew he had it in him!" Hungary said. "I wonder who England's going to pick. I'm not even sure if he knows that France and America are fighting for him."

"There you are." We all turned around to find Germany, Italy, Japan, and America.

"Germany made me work harder than usual." Italy whined.

"That's because you need it." Germany said to Italy. "Anyways, Austria and China were looking for you two." He said to Hungary and Taiwan.

"Oh, okay. See you later, Sam." Hungary said as she and Taiwan walked away.

"See ya." I said.

"Do you know how to use a gun, Sam?" Germany asked me.

"A gun? Well, I only shot a gun twice two days ago and it was embarrassing."

"Then why did that guy give you a gun?" America asked.

"It was only for a last resort." I said, probably blushing.

"Well, I want to see how well you can shoot." Germany said.

"Okay" I said. _'This isn't going to end well.'_

_Outside_

"Okay. Hold it like this so you don't hurt yourself." Germany said while moving my arms forward with the gun in my hands. "Your right-handed, right?"

"Y-Yes." _'Damn it! I think I shuttered! Why do the Hetalia guys have to be so hot? Germany's big hands on my arms. He's so tall and muscular. No! I can't fangirl out right now! My heart belongs to Japan!'_

"Don't be nervous. Just put your right index finger above the trigger." I did just that. "Now, look at the target. Make sure the gun is in position. Just push the trigger and don't jam it." The target was like dart target but it was on a tree. "You can try it now."

_'Don't freak out again. Guns make noises when you press the trigger. It's a killing machine, as a car is, and pencils in "__Buffy the Vampire Slayer__"__.' _I pulled the trigger and- **Bang! **"Meep!" I stayed in my position.

"You did... okay." Germany said. I looked up and it was three lines under the middle. "Do you want to try it again?"

"Nope. I never want to shoot a gun ever again." I said.

Germany sighs. "I guess I can take it if you don't want it."

"How about we give it to France." America suggested. "He needs to protect himself."

"Fine, but I'm keeping it until he needs it. I do not want him near a gun when I'm around." Germany said.

"Is he a bad shot like me?" I asked.

"No, he just does inappropriate things when he... uh, never mind."

"Big brother France found Germany's porn stash and he-" Germany put his hand on Italy's mouth.

"You shouldn't talk about those things so casually!" Germany shouted.

"So France found your porn stash and did something kinky with a gun to tease you or something?" I said.

Everyone's face went pink. "H-How do you know about these things?" Germany asked.

"I have to learn it some time. The world is full of creeps." _'No. I just enjoy watching, reading, and looking at those kinds of things. Sometimes hentai pictures, but no real life. Anime and manga, baby. Being a perv can be sweet sometimes though.'_

"That's true." England said.

_'Wait, where the hell did he come from?'_

"Dude, Britain. Don't creep up on us." America said.

"Sorry, but everyone is leaving so I came out here. The frog is still in the building with Spain and Prussia."

"It is about time for dinner." Japan said.

"I know! I know! How about I make pasta for dinner?! We can eat it at America's house!" Italy said.

"Sure, but how can you eat that much pasta? Didn't you have pasta for lunch?" America asked.

"Pasta is yummy! It doesn't matter how much you eat in a day!" Italy said.

"It will just be the two of us that are coming." Germany said. "I doubt Romano wants to be around France, my brother, and I. Spain would most likely be with Romano. As for my brother, I don't trust him right now. Especially with France."

"That's good." England said. "We already have one hyper nut case to deal with."

"Sam's not that hyper." America said.

I, of course, facepalmed myself. "He was talking about you, America."

"Hey, that's cruel, Britain!" America said.

_Later at America's house_

"Pasta, pasta, pasta! Pasta pasta pasta!" Italy was singing while making pasta in the kitchen. It sounded like his _"Let's Boil Hot Water"_ song. At least he's happy. I just want to know why the hell I'm being targeted.

"Sam, are you okay?" Japan asked me.

"Huh? I mean, I'm okay. I was just thinking of things." We were all sitting at the table, except Italy. Japan was sitting on the left end, away from the from the living room, I was sitting on the right of him and England was facing me, Italy was going to be beside me and Canada would be across from him, Germany would be beside Italy and France would be across from him. That leaves America on the far right end of the table.

"You can tell us. It might help." England said.

"It's just, I have nothing special about me like super powers or something that some evil organization group wants. Are they even personifications of land or what?"

"Oh, that." Germany said. "There hasn't been any new land or land unclaimed."

"Maybe we could ask that Rufus guy to ask the kids who they are." Canada said.

"That seems like a good plan, but wouldn't they have said their names before?" France asked.

"Maybe we could sweet talk them into telling their names and why they are after Sam." England said.

"If they didn't do that before, then why would they do it now?" Germany said.

"That makes sense." England said.

"And I'm "dead" on my planet." I said.

"Pasta's done!" Italy exclaimed.

_Pasta time!~_

"No matter what, Italy's pasta rocks!" America said.

"I totally agree. Italy can make the best pasta ever!" I said.

"Thanks! It's no problem making it." Italy said.

"It feels like nothings going to happen for a long time." France said.

"Dude, you just killed the mood." I said.

"That's what she said!" America said.

Of course, both America and I laughed. "I can't believe I fell for that one! Wait, are you calling me a guy? I don't mind though."

"Not this again." Canada said.

"We are not going to do this again, America." England said.

"That's what she said." I mumbled. Japan blushed. I guess he only heard what I said.

"We can't have this peace forever though." Germany said. "We need to talk about this."

"Are you talking about the "That's what she said" joke, Germany?" Italy asked.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Germany said. "I'm talking about the Evil Apocalypse. All we know is that it's run by someone powerful, those to twins are working for him and they have strength, and there are those clones that can be killed by hitting their brain, heart, and now we know that if we disconnect their head, they die too and become red and purple dust."

"There has to be a reason why they only sent one clone last month to kill us and now they want me." I said. "Maybe it's some super natural thing, like ghosts and evil vampires." _'Dust and evil vampires? That sounds like Buffy.'_

"Dude, don't freak us out!" America said.

"You're the only one that's freaked out!" England pointed out.

"I could be the slayer." I said. "And I have to defeat The Master that's been locked away for centuries or something."

"The what?" Germany said.

"Dude, you cannot be the slayer." America said. "And I'm not saying anything wrong about this, but you're not strong enough to be the slayer."

"They could be after my video game skills since I beat you at Brawl."

"What is this "slayer" you two are talking about?" Japan asked.

"It's from _"__Buffy the Vampire Slayer__",_ a TV show from a while back, but still on TV today. It's a about a girl, named Buffy, who is given strength to slay vampires and other demons after the last slayer dies and she doesn't get to decide if she wants the power or not. She mostly kills the vampires with a wooden stake though the chest, where their hearts should be, and they turn into a skeleton and then dust. I kind of used a wooden stake last month to attack that clone."

"That's sounds creepy!" Italy said.

"It's not that creepy." I said. "I only had one nightmare from it."

"It's probably a coincidence." Germany said. "I don't think an evil organization is going to use some things from a TV show to get what they want."

"You have to remember you're from a show too. For all we know, this might be some cross over affect. Crap, that means Buffy died again. That's the third time already." _'I think. I never read the books.'_

"If your going to say that, then you're breaking a fourth wall." America said.

"Oh, I love breaking fourth walls." I said.

"Can we please get back on topic?" England asked.

"Fine, I don't even want to be a slayer." I said before I ate some more pasta. "But still, the clone last month said "his lair". Even though we know that it's his boss's lair, could it mean something else? Would their lair be in this world or my world?"

"Did he disappear after your first encounter?" England asked.

"He jumped away like a ninja and then he was waiting for us at the park." Japan said.

"So the boss could be controlling them from anywhere?" France said.

"They would have been here if they messed with England's magic." Canada said.

"But they would have been in Sam's world to control that clone." Japan said.

"There weren't any spottings of that clone any time last month. He either had to be going really fast or he disappeared into a portal somewhere." I said.

"They were trying to cover up their tracks for some reason." Germany said. "But about that portal, how was that machine even there and why was Sam the only one who can activate it?" Someone must have put it there knowing that this would happen. Sam, do you know how long that park has been there?"

"Let's see." I said, doing calculations in my head. "I'm going to be a sophomore in a couple of weeks and I remember the park was being built around when I was either in the seventh or eight grade. So that's about, um, two or three years ago. I don't even know how my small hands activated the machine though."

"So they have been planning this for sometime now. But why would they attack now instead of attacking when they had the chance?" Germany asked.

"Who knows?" England said.

"I don't know what everyone's thinking, but I'm kind of glad it's now instead of a couple of years ago." I said.

"Why's that?" America asked.

"Would you want to deal with a middle schooler or a high schooler?" I asked them. Japan looked down to the left and blushed for some reason. _'Could he be trying to think what I was like when I was in middle school? Nah, he wouldn't think that. If he is, it would be some anime like thing.'_

"You have a point there." England said.

"I bet you were still cute in middle school as you are now." France said with a wink. Japan glared at France.

_'Of course France would say that.'_ "Pervert." I responded. "I can text Rufus to check the people who built that park. That could give us a lead."

"That's a good idea." America said. "That can give that son of a bitch something to do."

"Alfred, watch your mouth!" England yelled at America. "Sam doesn't need to hear that language!"

"Don't worry, I've heard a lot worse than that." I said. "You do remember that show last night, right?"

"Right, I wanted to forget that." England said.

"But they were sexy ladies. Why would you try to forget about those?" France asked.

"I'm not a perverted frog like you!" England yelled at France.

"Order at the dinner table." I said. They both stopped.

"Who made you judge of the table?" America asked.

"I did. Now, back to the topic. I'll talk to Rufus about the park and to ask him if he can ask those twins what their names are and why they are after me. Should we do anything if they won't talk?"

"If they don't want to talk, then we should leave it as that." Germany said. "If we keep trying to get information out of them like that, then your plan of being dead would be ruined, even if they know your alive."

"Sounds good. Anything else?" I asked them.

"I'm still working on the transporter." England said.

"It's not done yet?" America asked. "I thought you said that the British were the best inventors in the world. Where you wrong?"

"Shut it!" England yelled. "If teleporters were easy to make, why hasn't there been one already invented!"

"But why are you making it like a watch?" America asked.

"I thought we would need to make more just in case so I decided to make it a communication device too."

"That's cool and all, but can't you do some spell to bring us back to my place?" I asked. It made sense. He has magical powers.

"The only transporter spell that I know is only for three people and that includes the caster. It only works to transport someone from one place to another on the same planet. The caster will lose more energy when there is someone with him or her."

"That sucks." America said. "Wait, if you could use that spell, then why don't you use it to go to the meetings?"

"I can't use magic everyday like that! That would ware me out!"

"I could ware you out more." France said, smirking.

"Why are you always a damn wanker!" England yelled at France.

"This is getting us no where." Germany said. "I can wash the dishes for you and take our leave."

"I could do the dishes. It's no trouble." Canada said.

"No, we came here on short notice. It's the best we, I mean I, can do." Germany said.

"That's fine, dude. Do whatever you want." America said.

_China's hotel room_

*Third Person POV*

"So, how's Sam like, Taiwan?" China asked Taiwan.

"She was a little shy at first, but she opened up." Taiwan said. "She likes anime and yaoi."

"That just sounds like Japan." South Korea said.

"It sounds like their a perfect match for each other." Russia said.

"Yeah. Too bad Sam's human." China said.

"I wouldn't mind having her for a sister in-law." Taiwan said.

"Isn't that, like, taking it a bit far?" Hong Kong asked.

"Japan's in love with her! How is that taking it to far?" Taiwan asked Hong Kong.

"It's going to be bad for him when this is over." Macau said.

"We don't even know how this is going to end." China said.

"We will be victorious." Russia said.

"I really hope that everything can work out." Taiwan said.

_Sam's room_

*Sam's POV*

Germany and Italy left a little bit ago and now I'm waiting for Rufus to get online.

The video came on. _"Did you find anything, Sam?"_ Rufus asked.

"We didn't exactly found anything. We just need your help finding some information." I said.

"_What is the information you need to find?"_ Rufus asked.

"Is there any possible way you can find who built that park were the portal is. That machine couldn't be put there by any normal people. The Evil Apocalypse had to put it there for some reason." I said.

"_I'll do what ever I can." _Rufus said. _"Is there anything else you wanted to asked?"_

"If possible, could you ask the twins what their names are and why they're here? And maybe what their boss's name is?" I asked.

"_Sure, we can try." _Rufus said.

"That's good, thanks." I said. Suddenly, I heard France and England arguing in the other hallway and doors slamming.

"_What's going on over there?" _Rufus asked.

"France and England." I said. "Well, I guess I should leave you to your work."

"_There's something I wanted to say to you!" _Rufus said.

"Okay, go ahead then." I said.

"_I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I didn't mean to make you cry." _

_'Really? You wanted to apologize for that?'_ "I'm not the one you should apologize to. You should apologize to the countries. You said that they were responsible for this and they weren't. We don't know who the hell is doing this and we need everyone we can to stop them."

"_...I'll do that. I'll contact you tomorrow around one at least." _Connection lost.

"Someone's a sour puss." I shut down the computer when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door. It was Canada and he was carrying a basket of clothes. "Is something wrong, Canada?"

He blushed. "Nothings wrong. I just came up here to collect dirty laundry."

"Oh, okay." I said as I got my dirty clothes and put them in the basket Canada was holding. "What happened to France and England?"

"England wanted to watch _"__Doctor Who__" _alone in his room and France went up here too for some reason. Japan is on America's computer downstairs." We went downstairs to see America watching _"__Impractical Jokers__"_. "I have to put these in the washer." Canada went to the laundry room.

"Awesome! You're watching _"__Impractical Jokers__"_." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"_A German cop punched me."_

"_Did you deserve it?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_But Germany does." _

We laughed. _'I wonder if Germany knows about this."_

*Japan's POV*

_'I asked America if I could use his computer and he said yes without asking. This is my chance to look up those two shows that Sam likes. I wonder what she looked like in middle school. No, I can't think about that right now.' _I got on the internet and looked up the show we watched yesterday. _'I still can't believe that she watches this. And there are nine seasons of this show with spin-offs!' _**(As of now, there are eleven seasons) **_'I had enough of this. I'm going to the other show.' _I got on the wiki and started to read. '_This seems to be something America would get scared of. But what is the deal of a two hundred and forty-three year old vampire in love with a sixteen year old? It sounds like my situation, but I'm two thousand six hundred seventy-two years old. I'm way older than that vampire. Buffy didn't have a chance with Angel or Spike. I'll like to see this show though.'_

*Third Person POV*

_'I need to try to not get yelled at by a teenager again.'_ Rufus thought. There was a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Reno." Reno said.

"Come in!" Rufus said. Reno came in.

"Should we call it a night, sir?"

"No, we need to contact who ever built the Winter Village park. If that portal is in there, the ones behind this was one of the workers."

"Why didn't we do that when we found out about this mess?" Reno asked.

"I don't know." Rufus said. "Do you know the number?"

"I think we have it." Reno looked in a phone book that was around. "Found it."

"Give it here." Rufus said. Reno gave him the book and he called the number.

"_Hello?" _A male voice said on the other line.

"Is that a way to greet people who call a business?" Rufus asked.

"_It's night and it's close to closing hour What do you want?"_

"I'm Rufus Loveheart, from the Secret Military Agent Force, and I need to know who built the Winter Village Park."

"_...I don't have time to deal with this, so do me a favor and-"_

"We were the guys from the video yesterday! If you want to get this over with, then tell us who built that park!" Rufus yelled.

"_Fine, fine. I'll try to find those documents." _The guy said. A minute of looking later, _"I found the papers. We started to build the park on April 17, 2010 and we had to delay because of storms. We started to put the equipment in on... that's weird."_

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"_Someone worked on the park late at night one day and on the next day, the thing that made that light was already there and a bench."_

"Why is that weird?" Rufus asked. "Is it because he worked on it late?"

"_No, the weird thing is that there's no record of the guy in the file. There's no name mentioned here."_

"How's there no record of the guy who worked for you?"

"_The only thing I remember is that he was new. He quit after the project was done though. He gave me his name and, dammit!"_

"What's wrong?"

"_After the park was built, I thought that someone came in and stole something since the cabinet for the files were open a little. I looked in the files, but it didn't look like anything was stolen. Someone must have took that guy's files."_

"That guy must have took his files back." Rufus said.

"_Why do you say that?"_

"I doubt any normal person would try to steal files like that. He must be with the people who are creating this chaos." Rufus said. "So you don't remember the guy?"

_"No, all I remember that he was male and he seemed tall. Maybe 5'7 or 5'8. Possible 5'9."_

"Okay." Rufus said. "Thank you for your cooperation. We will send someone over there in the morning though. We can't take our chances with everything that's going on right now."

"_Fine, I'll leave a note for the morning guy. Good night to you." _The call ended.

"People don't respect us anymore." Rufus said.

"It is the twenty-first century." Reno said.

"Right, we'll have one team go there tomorrow and have some of our men with us when we go to the Winter Village Park."

"Why there?" Reno asked. "Those guys are still there."

"Miss Dusk asked us to ask those twins what their names and their boss's name are and why they are here."

"Didn't you ask them why they are here yesterday?"

"I did, but we'll give it another try."

"I understand." Reno said. "Good night, sir."

"Night." Reno left. Rufus sighed. "There has to be a good reason for this mess."

**[1] I just realized that rhymed.**

**Finally done! I had no creativity for this chapter so it took longer for me to think of things to put in it. Oh well, it's done now. Please review~**


End file.
